


hero's dying will

by Yunra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Humor, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Dekubowl, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has dying-will flames, One-sided crushes for now btw, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, yeah this is crack fic kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunra/pseuds/Yunra
Summary: This is the story where Midoriya Izuku becomes the greatest hero not with a quirk but with his dying will.Or...The Vongola Famiglia crashes into the world of heroes for one boy.Definitely not because they were escaping from paperwork....Definitely not.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 108
Kudos: 412





	1. The boy who fell from the sky

Midoriya Izuku was ten years old when he decided to search for his father’s belongings he never knew what kind of quirk his father really had. His mom was always vague about it so she avoided the topic as much as she could. In the end, Inko decided to let Izuku search till his heart was content. It was the least she could do for him. 

All he knew was that his father could breathe fire. There was a possibility that his quirk required some type of requirement to manifest. In reality, he was just searching for a needle in the haystack. He was desperate for something...anything to call his own quirk. It was something he just couldn’t give up on. It was an obsession by now and it showed in his quirk analysis notebooks.

“Alright, I’ve never seen my dad since I was a baby, I don’t even remember him.. But, that’s okay though. All I want to know is what his quirk looks like. Maybe there’s an old video of him or something.” Izuku mumbled to himself while unpacking some dust-filled cardboard boxes.

“What the...heck is all this?” Izuku picked up a strange moldy box which had one small hole on one of its sides. “My dad liked collecting boxes? Wow, that’s something I never knew. Who am I kidding, I know nothing about him.” 

Izuku found a jewelry box with a few rings and thought nothing much of it. It looked kind of valuable. But...it’s probably nothing quirk related. Izuku then paused at one of the rings. It was a ring with an orange amber embedded into it. Izuku couldn’t take his eyes off of it and he gently picked it up.

It’s a ring that had ‘Vongola’ inscribed in it and the design looked elegant. Izuku fiddled with it and playfully wore it on his middle finger.

The moment the ring was on his finger, a searing pain pierced him and Izuku tried to pry it off in a panic but the ring wouldn’t budge.

But it didn’t end just there of course.

A surge of flames bursted out of the ring relentlessly and devoured the storage room. Izuku prepared for the worst and his last words before being consumed by the flames? 

“Why did I even think this was a good idea?” His non-existent father brought him trouble even when he wasn’t home. 

_I’m going to die!!_

It wasn’t because he was being burned to death, that was the least of his worries. It’s because when he regained consciousness...he found himself falling out of the freaking sky. 

What the actual hell was going on here?!

‘Ah...this has to be a dream or I’m going to actually die.’ Izuku thought as he closed his eyes. Quirkless, and useless...There was just nothing he could do about this. He doesn’t have powers like Kacchan or All Might.

Still, he didn’t want to die here. 

So, he struggled with every inch of his body, until the day death came and greeted him personally. 

Until then, he’ll do everything he could to live.

He wanted to become a hero. 

* * *

Reborn looked up nonchalantly to the sky and nudged Tsuna. “You should go save him.”

“What, who? Oh my god, what did Hibari do now?” Tsuna was already overwhelmed with desk work. He really didn’t want to deal with anything else right now. 

“No, really... he’s going to die.” 

Tsuna raised his head and squinted his eyes to where Reborn was looking, “That’s a human.” He looked back down to his desk and paused for a second. 

“...”

“Holy shit, that’s a human.” Tsuna started to panic as he looked back and forth to Reborn. Why was Reborn even that calm? 

“You don’t say.” Reborn kicked Tsuna out the window, “Aren’t you going to help him?”

Tsuna had seen quite the shitstorm in his life really.... For once, Tsuna thought that things were a bit more peaceful than they used to be. But well, he was in for a wild ride even at his mid-twenties. 

Within seconds, Tsuna went into his hyper-dying will mode and sprung into action. He wasn’t not going to let anyone die.

Though, some things never change with Sawada Tsunayoshi even when he was officially the Vongola Decimo. He was just a tad bit clumsy at times when he was nervous. 

...

“Alright, I just got to catc--” Tsuna didn’t even got a chance to finish his words when the boy’s foot smacked him in the face. 

...

A concussion was definitely worth someone’s life, so it was a win in his books.

...

...

“Is the boy okay?” Tsuna said the moment he woke up.

“He’s fine.” Reborn sighed, “You really are dame-Tsuna even if you’re the Vongola Decimo.” 

Tsuna grumbled but decided to ignore Reborn.

“But there’s something strange. This boy has the Vongola sky ring but it’s a bit different from the one you’re wearing. I couldn’t take it off either.”

“Am I getting replaced already?” Tsuna asked with a hint of excitement.

“No.” 

“Damn it.” Tsuna replied in jest. He looked at the boy and wondered where he’s from. It’s not everyday where a boy fell from the sky after all.

* * *

Izuku woke up feeling strangely refreshed. He found it odd because he was sure he had collided with something before losing consciousness. 

“Ah, he’s awake.” A voice called out.

“Um...hello.” Izuku quietly said as he struggled to get up. “Where am...I?”

“You’re in Namimori.” Tsuna answered him with a concerned tone.

“Careful there…” A hand supported his head. “Do you still feel pain anywhere?” 

Tsuna looked to Reborn. 

“I already healed him with my flames, the boy should be fine.” 

“Japan...I’m still in Japan right? But I haven’t heard of a city called Namimori before. How far is it from Musutafu?”

“Musutafa? I...there’s no city called Musutafa here. But this is Japan, I’m sure.”

Izuku immediately snapped awake. His gaze went from the kind-looking man to the teen who seemmed to be around the same age as him. 

Did a quirk hit him? He was pretty sure it was because of the ring that’s still on his finger. Was it the trigger to someone’s quirk? Was he sent to another world? But...Japan apparently existed here too. Then to the past? A parallel world perhaps, there were so many variables. 

He had to go home.

His mother must be worried sick.

“If you don’t mind, you can tell us what happened to you after you get some rest.” Tsuna gently said, “I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna. The cold-looking guy over there is Reborn.”

“You were the one who saved me…? Thank you. I’m Midoriya Izuku…” Izuku smiled and wanted to ask more but he was still a bit tired.

“Don’t worry you can ask all the questions you want later.” Tsuna gave a small smile, his hyper-intuition assuring him that this boy wouldn’t cause any harm to Vongola.

Izuku nodded and drifted off to sleep again.

Tsuna then quickly took out his phone and started to type, “Midoriya Izuku, I’ll go look him up. But I have a feeling things are going to get hectic again.” He sighed in defeat and left the room with Reborn who looked at Tsuna with amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> This is my first bnha fic and I love khr so gotta do this  
> Comment or Kudos to tell me what you think :3


	2. Dying-will Flames

Izuku woke up when he heard some voices. He decided to remain as still as possible just because he wanted to know what was going on too. There was an off-chance that these people were villains so he remained cautious just to be safe.

“How could a boy have bypassed the security? Literally only Byakuran can pass through all our defenses and even he thinks it’s troublesome.” Gokudera paced back and forth while keeping an eye on the kid.

“Haha, it’s nice having a new visitor here though. Everyone’s always so stern when they meet us.” Yamamoto laughed as he leaned against the door.

“You’re going to extremely wake the boy up!!” Ryohei yelled without a hint of concern.

 _I’m already awake!!_ Izuku cried in his thoughts.

“You’re the only one yelling right now, Lawnhead.” Gokudera snapped back.

“But he’s not registered as a citizen in Japan right? Isn’t that strange? He’s not an assassin is he?” Gokudera continued on with his rambling. 

“Our dear boss isn’t that weak to fall to an assassin is he?” Mukuro and Chrome appeared with a light step. “Now...Midoriya Izuku was it? We already know you’re awake.”

Izuku jolted awake in shock. 

“...You guys, I did tell you earlier not to bother him right?” Tsuna scolded as he walked into the room. “Good morning, are you feeling better now?” 

Izuku doesn’t say anything but the first thing he noticed was that they’re all dressed formally. Wass this some type of organization or business? His gaze settled on Tsuna who waited for his reply. “I’m okay, now. Thank you for saving my life earlier.” 

“No problem, I’m glad I was able to make it in time.” Tsuna glanced at the gathering, “We’re due for introductions aren’t we?” 

“Gokudera Hayato, I’m the right-hand man of the boss.” Gokudera glared at Izuku, “You better not be plotting anything against the Tenth. 

“I’m Yamamoto Takeshi, don’t mind that grumpy guy. I’m a good friend of Tsuna’s, I heard you fell from the sky? You should be more careful.”

Izuku looked at Yamamoto like he got a screw loose. ‘Did you think I wanted to fall out of the sky? Or is this an everyday thing that I’m just not aware of?’ Izuku decided to keep that thought inside. He restrained himself because he saw the weapons that were casually hanging at their waists and back. 

“Sasagawa Ryohei, I’m here to keep you extremely well. Tell me if you're still feeling any pain!!” 

“Rokudo Mukuro, now you’re a strange one.” Mukuro laughed, “You aren’t a registered citizen of Japan. Then, where did you come from?”

“Mukuro...he just woke up, don’t push him too much.” Tsuna chided as he pushed them out of the room and shut the door. “I’ll let you all know after.”

...

“Sorry about that, they’re just a curious bunch.” 

“That’s okay...but I’m not a citizen? That can’t be right. I have my ID here.” Izuku fumbled for his wallet and took out his student ID.

Tsuna chuckled, “I believe you. Then there’s only one other reason I could think of. You’re from a parallel world or timeline, I suppose. Honestly, we’re just as confused as you are right now.”

Izuku wondered why Tsuna believed him so easily. He was suspicious and even he knew that himself. 

“Um...you believe that?”

“Stranger things have happened here. I assure you. But I’m sorry, we don’t know how to get you back to your world yet. I’m having some of my friends investigate the matter but it’ll take time.” Tsuna started to explain, “Now, you are free to do whatever you like here. But if you need a place to stay, there are plenty of guest rooms here.”

“What is it that you wish to do?” Tsuna asked him.

Izuku muttered under his breath, “I want to become a hero.”

Tsuna looked strangely at Izuku, “A...hero?” 

“You don’t have heroes in this world?”

“Usually, that’s something that only appears in stories, in fiction. If we’re talking about the same heroes.”

“There’s no such things as quirks in this world? Superpowers??” Izuku cried out in shock. 

“Well I guess there is something that’s like a power here.” Tsuna sighed, and raised his hand. A clink of a ring caught Izuku’s attention. He noticed that it had the word Vongola inscribed in it too.

Then a spark of orange flames ignited the top of Tsuna's ring.

_It's the same flames that devoured me in the storage room._

“They’re beautiful. Isn’t that your quirk?” Izuku said in awe.

“No...I don’t know what a quirk is.” Tsuna paused, “These are called dying-will flames. Any human in this world can use them. It takes a lot of training to bring it out though.” 

Izuku gasped, he held onto the word like it was his lifeline “Any...human. Even me?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Tsuna doesn’t understand why Izuku looked like he was in pain.

“...”

“Do you want to learn how to use these flames?” Tsuna doesn’t understand why Izuku wanted power. Wasn’t living peacefully good enough? But if these flames could help someone then...

“I want to become a hero. I want to save people with a smile.” Izuku didn’t know why he was saying all this to Tsuna and his frustration slowly turned into tears. “I want to go back home but quirkless people have no place there. I don’t have a place in my own world. I’m quirkless.”

“Alright, let’s start from the beginning. Can you tell me what’s a quirk?” Tsuna wanted to help Izuku. But first he needed to know what he’ll be dealing with.

So Izuku began his story about a world full of heroes, superpowers and then there was him who had nothing. 

“Quirks are basically a superpower, an ability that usually appears when you’re about four years old. It’s unique and there’s a lot of categories that quirks are sorted in.” Izuku was happy to see his backpack hanging off of the bedside and dumped all the contents out.

He reached for his heroes-analysis notebooks and showed Tsuna. 

“This is All Might, he’s my favorite hero. He can even change the weather with his punches!” 

Tsuna listened and read Izuku's notebooks. There was so much detail in them that he started to get curious too about Izuku's world. A world without flames and probably mafia families.

...

“So you need a power to rival those quirks of your world?” A voice interrupted them. Reborn was sitting at the window sill and tilted his head back. When did he even get here? 

“Hmmm... Tsuna you’ll become his home-tutor. This will be a great opportunity for you to teach someone.”

“Reborn!!! I’m so busy already.”

“But you’re still going to do it aren’t you? You have to take responsibility for the person you saved.”

“You have the help of your guardians too. It’ll be fun, it’s been too peaceful these past years.” Reborn said as if that’s a bad thing. He asked Izuku, “The Vongola Decimo is going to personally train you to become the greatest hero. You wouldn’t say no to that right?”

Izuku had no idea what Vongola Decimo meant. He didn’t know what these dying-will flames are capable of. But he was entranced by Tsuna’s flames. He saw it as his last hope to become a hero. And he’ll do anything to grasp at this chance.

“Please teach me…” Izuku bowed his head towards Tsuna. “I…”

“Raise your head, Izuku. I’ll teach you everything I know, so you better become the greatest hero.” Tsuna saw himself in Izuku. But Izuku was far more stronger than him when he was at Izuku’s age. 

He wondered what would be in store for him by agreeing to do this. But he knew that his future will surely change because of this boy. 

* * *

Tsuna soon introduced Izuku to the Vongola family and the guardians were first wary of him. After awhile, they came to a conclusion that Midoriya Izuku was just obsessed with dying-will flames and heroes. 

Even Hibari couldn’t escape from Izuku’s curiosity. So eventually, the guardians gave up on avoiding him and treated him as a little brother who wanted to learn everything and anything.

Tsuna initially gave him a simple explanation of what dying-will flames were. Everyone had the same essence of the power unlike quirks. But they took on different properties and abilities. Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist flames were the ones that most commonly appeared in this world. But there were also Night and Earth which were unique.

Midoriya Izuku’s new notebooks were filled with everything about flames, the abilities that each guardian had and he was in awe of the possibilities they possessed. Yes, the quantity of flames differed from person to person, but technique and skill could overcome that gap. 

It was so different from what Izuku’s world where someone’s value was determined from birth. The right quirk to become a hero. A quirk to become a person. Those were the values that were hammered into him in his world.

The seasons went by, and he started to think of Namimori as his second home. He felt like he was becoming stronger and stronger. His flames had yet to appear but he knew someday he’ll ignite them as long as he kept training.

He had to fulfill his promise to Tsuna after all.

* * *

“This kid’s progress is incredible.” Gokudera said while observing the fight against Izuku and Ryohei on the sidelines. “If it’s just close combat, he can hold his own against that idiot. Speaking of that, isn’t it about time his flames show up? I’m well...looking forward to seeing them.” 

Tsuna noticed that Gokudera was softening up to Izuku. The two did have a few things in common like their interest in researching flame techniques. 

“Yeah, Reborn’s handling that.” Tsuna recalled the days where he ran around in his boxers, “He loves to torture...shoot people you see.” 

He found it nice, for once Reborn wasn’t targeting him. 

What a peaceful day. 

...

Reborn trained Izuku in his own way. He ambushed Izuku daily with rubber bullets. At first, Izuku gets pelted everyday. The boy doesn’t have hyper-intuition but Izuku was smarter than he looked. He used knowledge as a replacement for his instinct. Soon, he began to track Reborn’s attack-patterns and became skillful at dodging. 

Reborn sensed that Izuku’s flames just needed one more push to ignite. So, one day he felt like using a dying-will bullet on Izuku and well…

It’s definitely the first time he regretted doing something.

...

“What did you do Reborn?!!!” Tsuna yelled in horror. He pointed at the tornado of sun, lightning and sky flames that were currently destroying the west wing of the Vongola mansion. 

Reborn pulled on his hat, “Ah, I just shot a dying-will bullet at Izuku. I didn’t know his flames were this out of control. I wonder what’s going on? Does flames work differently in his world?”

“You mind helping him then?” Tsuna snapped back, his patience was wearing thin these days.

“Yeah, I should.” Reborn gave a little sigh and disappeared in a puff of sun flames. He switched to his older form because it was easier that way.

“Where the hell did you go? Reborn!!!” Tsuna shouted out in panic.

“Chaos.” 

“Oh, it’s you, Reborn’s friend.” Tsuna commented with a bit of surprise, “That means he escaped again, shit!” 

Reborn didn’t even bother answering him. He dived into the storm of flames and rescued the boy safely. 

Really, when was Tsuna going to realize that it was actually him?! Seriously, it’s been years. 

* * *

“Hmm.. so your primary flames are sun and lightning. Your secondary flame is sky flames.”

Tsuna told him while Izuku struggled to wake up. His body felt like he just clashed with All Might. 

“But we really need to work on your control, you destroyed the west wing of the mansion.” Tsuna was already diligently working on the paperwork for the damage report. But it was okay, Hibari and Mukuro did it once too so it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

“I’m..sorry.” Izuku says softly, “I feel them...I feel the flames, Tsuna.” 

“Yeah, they suit you well.” Tsuna got up from his desk and patted him on the head, “You’re going to become a great hero. A hero who saves with a smile right?”

Izuku’s tears fell upon hearing those words. Sometimes he wondered if all this was a dream. But the warmth of his flames reassured him that everything was indeed real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O I'm back.  
> Mmm, next chapter will be the last chapter where Izuku's in KHR world for now.  
> After that we'll be back in the BNHA world!  
> Thanks for reading as always!  
> Comments and Kudos are loved :3.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and Izuku found himself wandering around the mansion. The west wing was already repaired within a few days and Izuku found it odd.

The questions started to pile up but Izuku didn’t know if he should pry too much about what Tsuna did for a living. 

Who exactly was Tsuna? Why did he have so many people following him around all the time? Tsuna called them his friends but do friends actually perform bodyguard duties too? 

He doesn’t have any friends but he does have Kacchan...he can’t imagine Kacchan following and protecting him.

Izuku also knew that dying-will flames weren't common knowledge here. The news nor the internet mentioned about them. This world was just like his world 200 years ago. The world before quirks manifested.

_Do I really want to know the truth?_

...

Then one day, he woke up and saw a bunch of important-looking people outside of the mansion. He crouched against the window and began to observe. They were all wearing formal suits and some even had weapons with them too.

“I have to ask him.” Izuku mustered up his courage, and went downstairs in a rush. He accidentally crashes into a white-haired man.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku apologized immediately.

“Hmm.. so you’re the child I’ve heard so much about.” 

Izuku jumped back a bit, and kept his flames at bay. “Umm...you’re one of Tsuna’s guests aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am. Did you know you’ve been a popular topic among us? The boy who fell from the sky.” 

“Byakuran, what are you doing?” Tsuna said with a tone that Izuku was unfamiliar to him. He walked between them and hid Izuku behind him. “The meeting room isn’t here as far as I know.”

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Byakuran asked in amusement.

“Nope.”

“Then, another time perhaps. I’m sure we’ll be good friends, Midoriya Izuku.” His eyes gleamed and Tsuna quickly dragged him away. 

...

“Are you curious?” Reborn appeared out of nowhere scaring the shit out of Izuku.

Izuku nodded nervously. In a world that was so peaceful already. Why would these people need their weapons and flames? What exactly was the Vongola?

“Hmm...well go find that out yourself.” Reborn tipped his hat before kicking Izuku into the meeting room.

“Reborn...” Tsuna said sternly which was obviously out of character for him. Izuku began apologizing and started to back away.

“What’s this trash?” The man with scars yelled out. “We’re the Varia, the mafia. If you don’t have any targets then I’m getting the fuck out of here. I don’t have all the time in the world.”

Tsuna facepalmed and sighed, “Xanxus, please.”

“Just what is the Vongola Family?” Izuku mumbled out.

“The mafia, isn’t that obvious?” Byakuran exclaimed happily.

“M-m-mafia?” Izuku stammered out, “The ones who sell weapons, kill people and sell drugs?” 

Everyone went silent and then roared out in laughter.

“Oh my god, Tsuna you haven’t told him yet?” 

Tsuna directed his attention to Izuku, “We’re not that kind of Mafia family, we’re a vigilante organization. We operate when there are situations where the laws or police can’t help. It’s a grey area. People just call us the mafia because of our history.”

Tsuna got up from his seat and walked towards Izuku, “Even so, you want to become a hero so I thought it would be better if you had nothing to do with Vongola.” 

Tsuna looked to everyone, “They’re a strange bunch but well we’re allies because I trust them to do the right thing now.” 

“So, my answer is no, we’re not looking to sell weapons, kill people and sell drugs.” Tsuna ignited his sky flame and gestured to the others. “I’m here to protect what’s important to me. I lead the Vongola Familgia to do just that.”

Izuku smiled, really what a strange bunch of people. 

From then on, Izuku got along with everyone who visited Vongola and in return everyone doted on him and taught Izuku many things. 

Four years passed by quickly like this. Tsuna generally let Izuku do whatever that interested him and he got stronger and stronger that way. His flames were now on par with the guardians and he now won fights he would have lost before. 

Midoriya Izuku was fourteen when the fateful day arrived. 

It was time for Izuku to return to his world and fulfill his life-long dream.

* * *

“Tsunaa!! I have great news for you.” Byakuran bursted into Tsuna’s room through the window.

“Byakuran, there’s a door...use it.” Tsuna said without looking up from his desk.

“Hmph, I won’t let you use this then.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve connected Izuku’s world with ours! I finally found the parallel world with my ability. It took awhile because that world diverted from the original world-line by far too much. It’s complicated. But, that ring of his is quite special you see. It looks like the time Izuku spent at the lab paid off in the end.”

“What?!” Tsuna stumbled and his face met the floor.

"Yep, he can go back home now. There’s more to it too! That ring can probably bring us over to his world too. I’m ready for a vacation. Isn’t that amazing?” 

“Wait..wait, let’s call a meeting. I need everyone to hear this. Does Izuku know about this?”

“Yep I told him earlier. He’s still in shock, but he’ll snap out of it soon.”

“Alright, I got it….” 

* * *

Izuku found everything unreal, that he could go back home so easily. Well of course it was thanks to everyone’s help. But he’s relieved to hear that it wasn’t a farewell. Izuku could see everyone as long as he had the ring. 

This was the ring that tied both worlds and he’ll make sure to protect it with his life. 

Everyone gathered quickly and even the Varia came by to say a few words before leaving. 

“You…” Xanxus said with a bored tone, “Hmph, any favors from the Varia requires payment, trash.” 

Izuku automatically translated it as, 'If you need any help just call us over to your shitty world.'

He thanked them and soon the meeting turned into a feast. Before long, the sun started to set and everyone knew it was time for Izuku to go back to his own world. 

Izuku had tears in his eyes and bowed to them, “Thank you for everything.” 

“You’re talking as if we’re never going to meet again.” Tsuna ruffled Izuku’s hair, “You owe me a vacation.”

Izuku laughed and gave the biggest smile he could, “Yep! Don’t worry I won’t forget.” 

He then closed his eyes. His sky flames ignited his ring, the ring that he now cherished. “I’ll see everyone soon!” 

The flames enveloped Izuku and he felt the world shifting on his feet. 

* * *

Izuku found himself standing in the storage room again. 

_I’m back home…I’m really back._

He heard a gasp and his head turned towards the sound. 

“Izuku…? Is that really you?” 

“Mom...I’m sorry, I’m home.” Izuku cried, and Inko ran to hug him. 

Inko wanted to know everything that happened to Izuku. The four years where he disappeared from her life were the worst. But, still she persevered hoping that Izuku will one day reappear again. She checked the storage room everyday and finally her hopes were answered.

Izuku began his story of where he fell from the sky and ended up meeting his precious family. He talked about flames, and boxes with strange abilities. 

“Mom, they taught me everything I know now.” He raised his gloved hands and ignited his sun flames on his left and lightning on his right. 

“Izuku!!” Inko took another tissue and started crying again.

“It’s not a quirk, but it’s my own power and...I love it.” Izuku smiled gently. 

Inko's eyes widened at Izuku's smile. “You’ve grown up well, those precious people you’ve met. I’ll have to thank them someday.”

“Do you want to meet them?” Izuku asked with a hint of hesitation.

“You can bring them here? To...this world?” 

“I can! They’ll be so happy to meet you.” Izuku nodded with excitement. “I want you to meet Tsuna. He’s...my hero. But don’t tell him that, okay?!” 

“Alright alright, I have to prepare some snacks! Oh, and I have to let the police know that you’re home too.”

“Mom...I’ve made you wait for so long. I thought you would have held a---” 

“No, I did not and I won’t let you continue that sentence. I’m just happy you’re home safe now.” Inko said with finality. 

Inko hurried to prepare something simple and Izuku offered his help too.

“Izuku?”

“I learned how to cook over there because I missed you and your cooking.” Izuku said with a tint of embarrassment. 

Inko smiled and continued on with the preparation with her son. 

* * *

Inko sat on the couch and dressed up slightly. She was about to meet Izuku’s other family so she had to be ready.

Izuku laughed and ignited his ring. A man appeared next to Izuku in a blaze of sky flames. 

“Izuku...you miss me already?” Tsuna teased him and then freezed when he saw Inko.

“Hello there, you must be Izuku’s mother. It’s nice to be able to finally meet you.” Tsuna said with a soft smile. 

“I’m calling Reborn and the other guardians here too.” Soon the Vongola guardians assembled at his house. 

Even Hibari gave a short greeting before disappearing in a puff of cloud flames. “There’s no Namimori here, so I have no business here.”

Izuku doesn’t know what to do in this situation. Everyone was busy talking with his mother so he left the conversation up to them and decided to rest a bit. He walked out to the hallway and leaned against the wall.

Then, suddenly the doorbell rang. Izuku knew that his mother was busy talking to the Vongola guardians so he decided to answer the door. 

He really regretted doing so.

He opened the door to one spiky blond. 

They both stared at each other and then…

“...Kacchan…?” 

Kacchan looked at Izuku as if he was seeing a ghost. 

Before Kacchan could utter a single word, Izuku slammed the door shut and his mind was a mess. Izuku didn’t understand what was going on.

He ran back to where Tsuna and the others were.

“Mom, Kacchan’s here and I have to go.”

“Go...where?” 

“Somewhere that’s not here.” Izuku panicked, “I’m not ready, it hasn’t even been a day. Why is he even here??”

A distant explosion shook the room.

“Everyone, I’ll see you later. It’s Kacchan, so you should all go back for a bit.” 

“It’s that fucking kid.” Gokudera took out his dynamite and stomped past Izuku.

“No, he’s technically my childhood friend.” Izuku stammered out, “Bye, guys!” The Vongola disappeared in an instant with Izuku's ring command.

“Dekuuuu!!” 

“You’ll come back home right?” Inko gripped Izuku’s arm tightly.

“Yeah, in about half an hour. You’ll have to tell me why Kacchan’s at our house with a bag of groceries.” 

Both of them laughed and Izuku escaped through the window. Inko worried for a second and then saw a bolt of green lightning fly past. She shook her head and smiled weakly at one fuming Bakugou Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm back again with another chapter.  
> Lots happened and we're back in the BNHA world!  
> Izuku's life ain't gonna get any easier.  
> Comment/Kudos to tell me what you think~


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku decided to go for a run and was taken aback by the sudden downpour. Before he knew it, his clothes were drenched. He quickly darted into a bus stop shelter. His flames were also acting a bit odd. It was much harder to control his lightning flames and sparks kept flickering in the air which never happened back in Namimori. The sudden thunderstorm that appeared... It must be a coincidence.

He decided to summon Byakuran for a moment. 

“What’s the matter?” Byakuran playfully sat on the bench, “Finally, I get to see what quirks are. These people truly are like fictional superheroes. Otherwise, everything else in this city seems to be similar to Namimori.” 

Byakuran then paused, “Oh? This is strange...Izuku I think you’ve noticed too. Every person who’s walking by us right now doesn’t have a hint of flames. I assume they all have quirks. In return, the atmosphere is full of dying-will flames. The flames are all mixed together, so even we can’t see them anymore..”

Izuku mumbled back, “The mutation of quirks caused people to express their dying-will flames outwardly…” 

“And that’s why, you can still use them because you’re quirkless.” Byakuran grinned “Isn’t this an interesting discovery? I’ll have to tell everyone else too. Sho-chan, and Spanner would love to hear about this.”

“Wait, this means we can freely use the flames in the atmosphere. That’s why I felt like I was losing control and I technically lived in this environment for ten years. What if you guys tried igniting your flames here?” Izuku started to understand what was happening here.

“That would be...interesting but probably dangerous. Should I try it out?”

“No, you would destroy the city.” Izuku stated confidently.

“Haha, you know me so well.” Byakuran's eyes glinted with mischief, “Be good now, don’t lose control of your flames. I’ll see you later, hm?” 

“I know, thanks for the help.”

“No problem, you’ve helped us a lot these past four years so we'll do our part too. Plus, you’re our cute mascot so you’re important.” Byakuran took two steps back and waved at Izuku before leaving.

Izuku really didn’t do that much. He just helped with the research and aided various mafia families in their operations. Well, at least he didn’t think it was much. Tsuna and the others wouldn’t let him actively participate in their missions so Izuku was stuck with supporting them instead. The mascot… that was something he didn’t want to talk about. 

...

Well, there wasn’t any use in dwelling about this now. There was already too much going on. Not to mention something he was trying his best to avoid thinking.

Kacchan.

Izuku wasn’t sure what to say to him. Why was Kacchan even at his house? As far as Izuku could remember, Kacchan hated him after Izuku was found to be quirkless. He even told him to get a quirk in his next life… 

Izuku wondered how strong Kacchan had gotten in the past four years. But now, Izuku wasn’t going to lose to him either. Izuku had also changed after all. 

He arrived back home drenched and Inko scolded him for staying out even when there was a thunderstorm. Izuku apologized for worrying her and he flinched when Kacchan was at the kitchen cutting vegetables and yelling curses at the same time. 

“Hi, Kacchan...it has been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“...” Kacchan looked up at Izuku and his hands stopped moving.

“A lot happened, and well I’m back.” Izuku nervously chuckled. He looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“Katsudon, we’re having that tonight.” 

“Yea--, what?” Izuku doubted his hearing, Kacchan was making...his favorite meal. Was the world ending?

“We’re making it because I want to eat it. Don’t get so full of yourself, Deku.” Kacchan growled with a snarl. 

Izuku covered his mouth, he must have accidentally said that out loud. 

Ah, that was the Kacchan he knew best. He must be overthinking things. 

“Izuku, Katsuki-kun will be staying over at our house tonight, is that okay with you?” Inko said a bit unsure. She then lowered her voice and said, “Katsuki had been helping me out with some chores once in awhile after you disappeared. He’s changed, I know what happened between the two of you so if you are uncomfortable with this then that’s okay too. I just didn’t want to send him out in that storm.”

“No...it’s fine.” Izuku glanced at Kacchan who paid no attention to them. “I’m...I need a moment. I’ll be in my room.” 

Izukt felt a little faint, was this really his world? At this moment, Izuku realized how long four years really was. For him, it was full of wonder and excitement. But for the ones he left behind without a trace. It was different and he knew that. 

* * *

Izuku was used to the free-for-all, eat before everything was gone type of meal. So, when the three of them were silently eating the spicy as fuck katsudon, he felt like crying. What was this spiciness? Izuku kept his head down and still ate it all. He wasn’t going to waste the food. Kacchan definitely did this on purpose. 

In the end, not a word was spoken between Kacchan and Izuku during the meal. Inko was worried but she knew that Katsuki wouldn’t do anything to hurt Izuku anymore. He was the only other person who believed that Izuku would return one day. He was the one who told her that it was his fault that Izuku disappeared because of those words he said to Izuku. But they both knew it wasn’t the case…

For now, she won’t say anything, it was better for the two boys to settle the matter themselves. 

Kacchan pulled out a futon and seemingly went to sleep. The problem...why was Kacchan using his room? There was a guest room?? 

He groaned and carefully stepped around his room that was still plastered with All Might posters and merchandise. He knew that his mother cleaned it often but left everything in its place. There wasn’t a speck of dust, it was just as he had left it. 

Izuku stumbled forward to his bed and honestly didn’t care who or what was in his room. He was tired as hell and he was going to sleep no matter what.

...

He really wished that was the case. In the middle of the night, Izuku woke up with a slight jolt. He felt a shiver up his spine, and that someone was glaring at him right now. Izuku was trained enough to identify their presence.

_Kacchan…?_

_Holy shit, that’s scary...If this was a horror game, Kacchan would be murdering me in my sleep by now._ Izuku yelped in his mind. 

But nothing happened, Kacchan sat in his chair and just looked at him. Izuku let out a cough. 

“Kacchan, you can’t sleep?” Izuku said faintly.

“...”

“If you don’t say anything, I won’t know what you’re thinking. Did I do something?” 

“No.”

“I see, we’re not yelling at each other for once.” Izuku thought that was an improvement at least.

“Just go to sleep, Deku.” 

“I haven’t heard you calling me that in ages. It’s so nostalgic.” Izuku laughed, “Does this mean you think I’m still useless?”

“...No, it’s just something that stuck. What? Do you want me to call you Izuku or some shit like that?”

“Definitely not, are you actually Kacchan? What did you do with him? But, Deku is fine, you know someone once told me they thought Deku had the feeling of ‘I can do it.’ So I don’t mind the name much anymore.” 

“...”

Izuku turned around to face Kacchan, “I’m fine now, I’m going to become a hero like All Might. Your dream hasn’t changed, has it?”

“Of course not, I’m going to become the number one hero.” 

“We’ll see about that. I’ve become stronger now and I won’t lose to you.”

Kacchan didn’t seem surprised about that, “Heh….looking down on me now are you, Deku? You’re always like that. Then you better come to U.A, and I’ll make sure you’ll regret your fucking words.” 

Izuku wasn’t sure what Kacchan meant by that nor did he have the energy to confront him right now.

“Go to sleep, I won’t say this again.” 

Izuku tried, he really did. But with Kacchan staring at him like that, how was one supposed to sleep?

_What is sleep? How do I sleep again? I could tell Kacchan to go the fuck to sleep but...that’ll backfire for sure. They’ll wake up all the neighbors because I would definitely argue with him..’...’_

His thoughts continued endlessly. Really why was his first night back home like this? 

_Someone please knock me out._

Izuku gave up in the end and he didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. Meanwhile, Kacchan acted as if nothing happened and left Izuku’s house without saying anything else.

Izuku honestly hoped that it wouldn’t be this stressful for him every single day. He would die of stress before he became a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter another day.  
> Izuku suffering cause he can't deal with one wild Kacchan.  
> Kacchan pls let the boy sleep in peace.  
> Pls.


	5. Autograph please and thanks - Izuku

A month passed peacefully and Izuku slowly got used to the unfamiliar town again. He made it a morning routine to jog around town to get used to his surroundings again. Izuku also bought new notebooks and couldn’t wait to fill them up with all the heroes he had missed these past four years. 

But there were a couple things that remained a problem. First, Izuku had the ability that could summon people from another world. Inko and Izuku wanted to keep this quiet so Izuku just registered his newfound _quirk_ as being able to produce flames instead.

The other problem was society recognized him as someone who never graduated from elementary school. Inko knew that Izuku was taught well by his other family in Namimori. Though, no one would understand, and even if they did...it would cause a huge commotion. Izuku could see it already, _‘The boy who had been missing for four years came back, smarter than ever! What happened?!’_

The thing was he couldn’t go to U.A through normal means because technically Izuku needed to graduate middle school to be considered for the exam. Inko and Izuku tried hard to find a loophole to those requirements. 

The only way Izuku found was that top heroes could recommend a student to U.A. In that case, he just needed to be tested for a practical and written exam to get in. But Izuku was a nobody right now. He had no connections with top heroes at all.

It wasn’t like he could just go up to All Might and show him his powers. In which, All Might would respond, ‘Haha, of course I can help you with that, young man!’

There was no way that could happen. 

* * *

Izuku was at a standstill, so he opted for a walk instead. He needed a break from all these problems that kept popping up. He stopped by the beach and frowned. It was covered in litter and bore no resemblance to the beach he knew when he was a kid. 

_I should clean this up._

He might as well do something to keep himself busy. This was a good opportunity to train too. 

Though, after a month his control over the dying-will flames were back to normal. His power however increased over a hundred-fold. So, Izuku had to be careful whenever he used it or else it would become a lethal weapon. Not to mention there was a possibility of backlash on himself if he used more what his physical body could handle.

Izuku’s flames reminded him of All Might every time he used it. His sun flames were his strength, and his lightning flames were his speed. When combined together, he achieved something that was similar to All Might’s One for All quirk. Of course, his flames weren’t just that. But for now this was enough to clean the beach. 

Before long, the sun began to set, and the beach reverted to its beautiful state. Izuku was satisfied with his work and started to head back home.

If only that was the case.

“Ah, you’re the perfect one for me to possess. What a strong quirk, I’ll be taking everything from you.” A slimy voice whispered into Izuku’s ear before devouring him.

Izuku wondered if the world had something against him. Here he was drowning in sewage and he wasn’t scared at all really. No, Izuku was more concerned how to get out of this predicament without accidentally killing this villain. 

Perhaps, it was a hint of urgency or the lack of air that caused it. But his ring responded to it and unconsciously called upon his mentor. 

…

Tsuna’s instincts overwhelmed him for a moment, his amber eyes locked onto the villain and without a second thought, he directed his flames at the enemy. It then chain-reacted with the atmosphere and a huge spiral of sky flames surrounded the villain relentlessly.

“Tsuna!!” Izuku tried to warn him but the sludge filled his mouth. It was disgusting. Tsuna seriously would destroy the city if he lost control here. 

“What the fuck is wrong with that guy?” The sludge villain screamed as the fire burned him. The villain threw Izuku out and tried to escape but there was no way out.

Izuku coughed out the sewage in a hurry, and tried not to gag. His priority was to calm Tsuna down, and keep the villain alive hopefully. 

“Izuku...I’m sorry, Byakuran was right. I’m going to need a few minutes to control this.” Tsuna strained his voice, “I’m glad you’re safe now though.” 

“Well, minus the stench, I’m doing great.” Izuku looked back at the quivering villain. “I’ll capture him first though.”

Izuku took out a bottle from his backpack and dumped out all the water. He stepped forth menacingly towards the sludge, “You’ve caused enough trouble.” 

...

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Izuku spoke to Tsuna who was focused enough to sweat. “We have heroes here.”

“Mhm, I must look like a villain right now.” Tsuna tried not to think about it but really he didn’t mean any harm. “This is bad.”

“I’ve been trying to send you back, but the ring’s not responding. Probably because of all the flames, it’s making everything unstable.” 

“I guess we have to wait.” Tsuna knew it wasn’t going to be that simple.

Really, when were things simple around here?

…

“CALIFORNIA SMASH!” 

“Tsuna!!” Izuku shouted. 

“Already on it.” Tsuna faced the wind pressure and calmly placed his hand out. “X-Burner.” 

Wind pressure collided with fire. 

“Oh my...god, All Might’s here.” Izuku needed a solution and quickly said, “We have to run. We can’t win against All Might. Wait, we shouldn’t even be fighting.”

“He started it first.” Tsuna pouted, “My hands are full already with all this.”

“He’s probably trying to clear out the flames to pave a way to the source.” Izuku did not wake up to fight one scary All Might. He just wanted to clean a beach.

“I can’t leave you alone right now either. Even if you send me back, he’ll think you’re the villain. How unfortunate, I’m about to have enough control over my sky flames too.” 

Tsuna then sighed, “I’ll just stop his movements for a second. We’ll run and he’ll probably follow us. We’ll explain things to him then.” 

Izuku nodded, there wasn’t much they could do here either way. He placed the bottled villain down and stuck a note to it, ‘This is the real villain, please take him.’ 

“I’m ready.” Izuku gave the signal.

“Zero-Point Breakthrough: X-Burner ver.” Tsuna’s flames for a moment disappeared and flickered. Then a wave of ice surged forth and collided with All Might’s punches.

“Let’s go!!” Izuku’s feet were shrouded in lightning flames and Tsuna soared above him. Their speed far surpassed their normal capability back in Namimori as they ran and flew for their lives.

* * *

“...The plan’s definitely working. I don’t think I’m going to get an autograph anytime soon from him though.” Izuku lamented as he jumped from roof to roof with inhuman speed. 

Even so, All Might was likely faster than Izuku’s flames. That’s how powerful All Might was. 

Tsuna abruptly stopped in his flight and looked back, “Umm...I think All Might just fell.”

“Huh??!” Izuku stopped with a screeching halt. Izuku snapped his head back and saw one bony man hanging on to the edge of a building’s rooftop for his dear life. 

“That can’t be…” 

...

The two rescued the man who didn’t resemble All Might at all. 

“You villains! Why did you come back?” All Might proceeded to cough out a handful of blood. “Shiitttt! My time limit.”

“Oh my god, it really is All Might? What happened?” Izuku started to panic. He activated his sun flames and tried to heal All Might’s injuries.

“You…? What are you doing?” All Might was astonished, weren’t these two villains? Why are they healing him? “There’s no use, this is from an old injury.” 

All Might lifted up his shirt and Izuku’s sun flames slowly came to a stop. 

“How could this happen to you?”

All Might kept quiet and Izuku stepped back to give him space. 

“Tsuna…” 

“I know what you’re thinking. You want to call Mukuro here.” Tsuna was honestly exhausted but he guessed he could help out once more before he passed out. Really, Izuku was such a handful at times. “Is this your idea of a vacation for me, Izuku?” 

“I swear, I’ll let you relax and take you to places after I become a hero! You have to help All Might, he’s the symbol of peace.” Izuku said as if that was enough of a reason. 

“Alright, go call him over.” 

Izuku grinned, “All Might, you’ll be fine now. We’re here to help.” 

He used his ring and Mukuro appeared and immediately noticed that Tsuna wasn’t in a good condition. 

“What’s going on here, Tsunayoshi?” Mukuro frowned. 

“Nothing much, Izuku wants your help.”

Mukuro’s gaze landed on All Might and Izuku. “Oh, is that your childhood hero, Izuku?” 

“Yeah this is All Might, can you use your illusions to help him like you helped Chrome in the past?” Izuku sincerely asked Mukuro. 

“Sure, but you’ll owe me a favor.” Mukuro slyly said, “You too, Tsunayoshi.”

“That’s okay with me.” Tsuna and Izuku immediately agreed without a hint of hesitation. 

“Now then,” Mukuro placed his finger to his chin but then hesitated. “I recall our flames are a bit unstable in this world. Tsunayoshi, I trust you’ll assist me while I adjust?”

“Of course.” Tsuna was already in his Zero-Point Breakthrough stance. 

Mukuro calmly released his flames and the air crackled around him. It was a bit different from Tsuna’s situation because Mukuro’s emotions were stable. Tsuna used the ice to create a dome-like barrier around Mukuro to make sure the flames were contained.

It didn’t take long for Mukuro to tame the flames, and he stepped out while Tsuna was melting the ice with his sky flames. 

“Keep in mind, the organ will only function while Izuku’s alive and well. So you...All Might was it? I would advise you to protect Izuku if you want to live a long life.” Mukuro then took his leave leaving behind a lingering trail of mist flames. 

“Izuku, I’ll be going back too. I think I want to sleep for the whole day. But Reborn would probably kill me.” Tsuna felt like he just fought a war, but it was for his student so it was worth it.

“Tsuna, thanks for saving me. You’re the best.” 

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might thought he was dreaming. What in the hell just happened? He didn’t feel any pain at all. What in the world was this quirk? His mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. What villain would help All Might like this? They weren’t villains. They were...heroes.

“All Might? Is there still something wrong?” The boy asked him. 

“No…” All Might slowly stood up and switched to his muscle form. “I don’t feel any pain anymore.”

“How do I even start to thank you all? I’m truly at a loss for words.” He wanted to tell the boy at least how this wound came to be. And so he did.

“All for One...” Izuku mumbled and kept the name in mind. 

“I must ask, what exactly is your quirk?” All Might blurted out, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not a quirk.” Izuku wanted to tell All Might the truth. Perhaps, it was because All Might shared his secret with Izuku too. “But I guess it’s similar though."

“What?” All Might yelled in surprise, “Not...a quirk.”

“I’m the boy who went missing for four years. I went to another world, and acquired some powers.” Izuku stated honestly, "Our power, the flames seems to be harder to control in this world, so Tsuna needed some time to adjust to it. He meant no harm."

All Might felt like his worldview was being crushed and thrown in the garbage. “I see..."

Anything can happen at this point, All Might sighed, "Well, I’ll have to go back to explain things to the police now.”

“Oh no, the ice.” Izuku knew he had forgotten something. “I’ll have to melt it. The ice doesn’t melt unless a specific flame is used.” 

All Might looked at Izuku in amazement. He had so many things to ask the boy but he decided not to overwhelm him. “I apologize, I haven’t asked for your name.”

“I’m Midoriya Izuku and the person who created your organs was Mukuro. The one who fought against you was my mentor, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

“These people are…from the other world you traveled to, I'm assuming?” 

“Yes, they’re my family.” 

“I see, they must care a lot for you.” All Might said with a smile, “And I must apologize for attacking Sawada-kun.” 

“Oh, that’s fine. The problem is the ice. I hope I’ll be enough to melt it all.” Izuku gave a long sigh. 

* * *

The two arrived at the scene and All Might started to explain the situation to the police and on-sight heroes. He left out some key facts because Izuku didn’t want the media to hound him. 

Izuku began a long process of melting the ice. He felt uncomfortable because there was a top hero who glared through the whole process. That was the hero Endeavor. He was called here because there was ice that wouldn’t melt with normal means. So of course, people looked to him for help but even his fire was of no use. What the hell was this? 

Izuku dragged himself to the huge ice pile and started releasing the poor heroes who were trapped. Everyone was honestly confused as fuck. But All Might just continued to praise the boy’s efforts so people ended up thanking Izuku as well.

Finally, Izuku managed to melt all the damn ice and collapsed the moment his job was done. All Might rushed to his side and was relieved to see the boy was only sleeping. 

...

Izuku awoke to a familiar white ceiling.

“Young Midoriya, you’ve done a great job.” All Might was sitting at his side in his non-muscle form. “Really, your family and you have done so much for me. I wanted to ask before I retire for the night. Is there anything I can do to repay this kindness?”

Izuku was still half-asleep when he said, “I want to go to U.A, but I haven’t graduated middle school…I need a recommendation from a top hero.”

“Haha, of course I can help you with that, young man! I am the number one hero after all.” 

“...” 

_Really? Just like that?_

“I’ve also told the police that the attacks were caused by a loss of quirk control. And I kept this case under wraps, so only a few heroes know your face and what happened. I hope that’s okay with you.” All Might continued on, “You won’t be in any legal trouble because your family caused no heavy damages to the surroundings. You’ll have to sign a few forms, but after that you’re free to go.” 

In reality, All Might paid all damage costs that occurred because he was the one who threw the punches first. 

“Well then, I’ll take my leave now. Please rest up now and here’s my number if you need anything in the future.” All Might handed him a note.

 _All Might’s number?!_ Izuku took the piece of paper and immediately flipped it back, “May I get your autograph too?”

All Might was taken aback and then laughed cheerfully, “Of course.”

Perhaps, today was a good day. Izuku even thanked the sludge villain in his mind. Despite drowning in sewage, it did get him All Might’s autograph so it was worth it!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O Another chapter!  
> I'm not the best at fight scenes, so well I tried lol.  
> Next chapter, finally shouto's gonna appear!! yay~


	6. Exams & Encounters

Things were looking up for once.

No really, Izuku was now a penpal to the All Might. The hero that everyone looked up to, including him even though there was a four year gap.

Never would Izuku have thought he would be texting to All Might. But here he was sending a message asking how he was doing, health wise.

But there was also something Izuku was looking forward to. All Might told him that he can participate in the upcoming exams for the recommendation students who were applying to U.A.

All Might had personally discussed with Principal Nedzu of U.A. to secure him an opportunity to partake in the exams despite his lacking educational qualifications.

Though, All Might and Izuku agreed that to keep this matter a secret because who knew what would happen if Izuku was announced to be someone who was personally recommended by the symbol of peace. 

Otherwise, things were honestly going a bit too well for Izuku and that was something he wasn’t used to. He was used to things like being chased by Hibari in the name of training. Or being stuck in the middle of a bombardment at 4:00am in the morning.

Izuku also spent much of his time with his mother. He wanted to make up for the lost time. He knew she was worried about him becoming a hero because it was a dangerous job. Despite that, Inko didn’t say anything and just supported him..

This was a nice change.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Days passed by quickly for Izuku and soon the examination day arrived.

Izuku found he was very out of place when he arrived at the exam site. It seemed like most people knew who each other were. That was something Izuku expected because well these were people who pro-heroes openly acknowledged as kids who had the potential to become a hero.

“Who’s that kid? I don’t recognize him.” Someone spoke up and asked the question everyone was thinking.

“Oh, there’s Endeavor’s son. But hmm...I’m pretty sure you had to be recommended by a well-acknowledged pro for these exams. This is strange.”

“Wait, isn’t that kid from that All Might incident.” 

Izuku jolted at the name of All Might.

“Really?”

“Well, I saw him helping some other victims during it but nothing much else.”

The gossip continued behind Izuku’s back and he tried his best to pretend not to hear any of it. His expression however looked like he was dying inside from the anxiety.

* * *

It was finally time for the exams to begin. The first part was the written exam and Izuku studied so much in these past few months in preparation for this. There were some differences in the subjects between Musutafu and Namimori after all.

The practical exam however was something much more simpler than Izuku had thought. It was just a three kilometer race against five other candidates. This was the exam that suited Izuku the most. At this point he could use about 50% of his flames without damaging his body.

He felt a strong gaze on him while he stretched in preparation for the race. 

_Isn’t that Todoroki Shouto? He’s the son of Endeavor…the number two hero._

Izuku wasn’t sure what to do in this situation so he just smiled at Todoroki. But the other just ignored him completely. Oh well, everyone was a rival to each other here after all.

Present Mic then appeared and gave one simple instruction, run to the goal line and they’ll time them. 

“Go!” Present Mic shouted. 

Izuku’s lightning flames crackled around his feet and he shot past everyone. Meanwhile Yoarashi Inasa and Todoroki Shouto were shocked but quickly regained their composure. They weren’t going to lose this easily.

Izuku could feel the pressure. But he didn’t have a moment to spare because everyone here was strong too. But, that didn’t mean he would lose easily. He had the pride of a Vongola to uphold.

1st - Midoriya Izuku 

1st - Yoarashi Inasa

2nd - Todoroki Shouto

 _Hmm...so it’s a draw._ Izuku thought quietly to himself while analyzing the results. Yoarashi does have the advantage in races but Izuku was happy to see his flames were on par with these incredible quirks. 

While, Midoriya Izuku was blissfully unaware of his surroundings. There was an eerily silence when everyone realized what had just happened.

Who the hell was Midoriya Izuku? Nobody had any information on him, he wasn’t the son of the Endeavor nor was he a well-acknowledged student who had a track-record of achievements from middle school.

The examiners all felt the same about this. But Principal Nedzu had approved of his abilities so it remained a mystery.

He was completely unknown, a dark horse, who the hell found this kid? 

“You’re amazing! Being able to tie with me.” Yoarashi Inasa’s voice boomed out loudly.

“Thanks, your quirk was really cool too. Wind currents right? That’s what you control.” Izuku started to mutter under his breath about how useful it would be for a hero. 

Inasa was taken aback because he wasn’t expecting this kind of personality from the one who tied with him but it wasn’t a bad feeling at all. 

“Hmm…Midoriya Izuku, I’ll remember your name, so be sure to remember mine too.” Inasa laughed.

Before Izuku could reply, Inasa already left in a gust.

 _He reminds me of Ryohei-san._ Midoriya kept that thought to himself and smiled.

* * *

Izuku was one of the last to leave the building and a familiar figure happily greeted him.

“Young Midoriya, you did great in the exam!”

“All Might! You were watching. It makes me happy, hearing that from you.” Izuku said in awe, he never knew his childhood hero would give him such praise. But, he was also quirkless back then.

_“I’ll train you to the point you’ll survive even without the use of dying-will flames.”_

Tsuna and Reborn once told him this and they did just that. He was taught all kinds of combat throughout the four years by many people. Izuku soon realized that his family knew that he was unsure of himself, his quirkless self. But now, Midoriya Izuku had enough confidence in himself that he’ll do just fine in this world even if he was left with nothing.

At the same time, Tsuna also told him that these skills were all last resorts.

Peace was best after all.

“Young Midoriya?” All Might waved his hand to get Izuku’s attention.

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something.” 

“It must have been a good thing.” All Might commented thoughtfully, “I think I’ll be looking forward to teaching you this year.”

“Huh? You're teaching at U.A?” 

“Did I forget to tell you? This is a secret though.” All Might quietly said with amusement.

“That’ll be when I get my acceptance letter.” Izuku responded with a huff, “I haven’t gotten in yet, All Might. I gave it my all though.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” All Might grinned. “Now, I’ll be taking my leave for today. It seems I have been able to keep up this form for a lot longer. So I’ll be patrolling the areas much more now.”

Izuku waved to All Might and began to make his way home too. It had been a long day.

But today, Midoriya Izuku seemed to be popular with everyone. Even Todoroki Shouto was waiting to ambush him.

“You...were recommended by All Might.” Todoroki Shouto overheard Izuku’s conversation with All Might and made the connection immediately.

“And? Is there something wrong with that?” Izuku asked calmly.

“No...but I see now, you’re the one I have to beat.” Todoroki touched his scar lightly. “I heard you have similar powers as me. And...that you actually managed to humiliate the number two hero.”

“I did?” Izuku realized it was when he was melting the ice that Tsuna had created. “Oh...that.”

“If I beat you with only my right side then I would prove him wrong. I can reject him completely.” 

...

“You’re only going to use half your powers?” Izuku paused and frowned. “Does it have a backlash or something?”

“No…”

“Well then, you aren’t going to beat me anytime soon, if you’re half-assing your powers when I’m using everything I can use.” 

_Without destroying my body...Even then if I had to use everything I had to save someone I would._ This was left unsaid by Izuku.

“You don’t understand anything.” Todoroki then proceeded to tell his backstory and where his scar came from.

It was a story that was worthy of a protagonist, the tragedy, the motives Todoroki were all something Izuku’s past couldn’t even be compared to. 

Even so.

“But your quirk is your own power. Not anyone else’s, not your shitty dad’s, if you’re going to become a hero and not use everything you’ve got. Then...you won’t be able to save everyone who’s in your sight.”

“...”

“Anyways, I’m sure I’ll meet you again.” Izuku left without another word. He didn’t know everything about Todoroki’s situation. He was just an outsider. But Todoroki was himself, not his father’s puppet. To prove his father wrong was to rightfully claim his power as his own. 

Todoroki Shouto was left stunned. Midoriya Izuku only saw Todoroki Shouto, and not his father’s shadow. Honestly, Todoroki wasn’t sure what he expected from Midoriya. But it was the first time someone had been so straightforward, and honest to him.

At first, Todoroki was just curious about who made the number two hero that angry. But he was strangely satisfied, Midoriya Izuku was someone he’ll keep an eye on, that’s for sure.

Meanwhile, Izuku continued to look warily around for other potential ambushes. Seriously, enough was enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Wow, it's been a couple of hectic months...that's for sure.  
> So, thank you for reading!  
> And I have a question for everyone who's reading!  
> If Izuku had a box animal...what animal would you want to see? (Aka what's Izuku's spirit animal you could say)  
> I've been thinking about it for so damn long but I also want to see everyone's thoughts about it too!


	7. Some new clothes, and wait what?!

“Izuku! The letter from U.A--!!” Inko called out to her son. Her hands were shaking when she gave the letter to him.

Izuku quietly opened the seal and read the letter carefully. Inko waited nervously for Izuku’s reaction.

“Mom, I got in, I really did it.” Tears welled up and Izuku was afraid that his tears would stain the letter. “I’m going to U.A.”

“I’ll be supporting you, no matter what.” _This time I’ll believe in my child’s dreams._

* * *

Izuku couldn’t wait to tell Tsuna and the others about his enrollment to U.A. So he quickly called Tsuna over to tell him everything. 

“I knew you could do it.” Tsuna commented happily. “Hmm, then we got the perfect gift to celebrate! It’ll take awhile to fine-tune all the equipment but I’m sure we’ll make it in time when you need your hero costume.”

“My...hero costume.”

“That’s right, Giannini will have fun developing it. He always wanted to try it out once, something about his childhood dream.”

“Thank you, I’ll be looking forward to it, Tsuna.” Izuku didn’t know how to repay his family from Namimori. But, for now he’ll have to become the best hero so that he could live up to their expectations. 

* * *

Soon enough, the first day of U.A arrived for Izuku. He made sure to get up extra early and his mother wished him luck when he left home.

Izuku was amazed by the school already and he was only at the entrance. To be honest, he was mostly home-tutored by the Vongola so Izuku was excited to experience the student life again. He did miss it even though he didn’t have many good memories of being a student in the past.

Being too absorbed in his thoughts was one of Izuku’s habits. That causing him to slip over nothing was probably inherited from Tsuna’s clumsiness. Izuku was ready to kiss the ground but then..?!

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and he started to float slightly off the ground.

“It’ll be unlucky if you fell on the first day of school.: A girl said while smiling brightly at him.

This was already too blinding for him! Who was this girl?

“Oh, thank you.” Izuku immediately stumbled out his thanks. But how exactly did her quirk work? He couldn’t help but be curious about it. 

“You’re welcome. I’m Uraraka Ochako. What class are you in? I’m in 1-A.” 

“I’m Midoriya Izuku, and I’m in 1-A too.” 

“That’s great, let’s go together then.” Uraraka cheerfully said to him.

This made Izuku at ease, someone like Uraraka would definitely become a good hero.

* * *

Well that all ended when he saw his childhood friend. Kacchan leaned back in his chair extorting an air of dominance. Their classmate tried his best in scolding Kacchan. Though, Izuku knew well that it never worked on Kacchan even when they were younger. 

Kacchan however noticed the moment Deku stepped inside the classroom. 

“Deku...” Kacchan growled out.

“Looks like we’re in the same class, Kacchan.” Izuku nervously chuckled. This was going to be lots of fun wasn’t it?

“Why the fuck are you here?”

“Um...I passed an exam.” Izuku felt weird, being able to respond to Kacchan like this.

But there was a reason, and that was because of Varia’s bad influences. 

It was definitely all their fault. Izuku had to live with them for a whole year because of a mission. Nothing was worse than Varia's temper. Not even Kacchan. Even someone like Izuku would have to change if he was to survive in that place.

Ah, Izuku could see the veins popping out of Kacchan’s forehead. He knew what Kacchan was implying because he wasn’t at the regular examinations. Though, he was surprised Kacchan even searched for him there or else he wouldn’t know.

…

“Are you all going to stand there? Homeroom’s starting.” A voice came from below surprising the entire class.

A caterpillar? No, it was a person in one cozy sleeping bag. Pro-hero Eraserhead looked awfully comfy. Everyone immediately realized and scrambled to their seats. Kacchan even took his legs off the desk and reluctantly ended the interrogation with Deku. 

That was their homeroom teacher right? 

“Today we’re going to have an evaluation of your skills. The person who places last will get expelled. Am I clear?” Eraserhead said plainly.

The class was left speechless, what kind of test was this exactly?!

* * *

It looked simple, just another set of skill-assessment tests. Something that Izuku was honestly too straightforward for him. He was used to the unpredictable, the ambushes, the bite you to the death or extreme kind of training. 

What a peaceful test this was, Izuku almost wanted to shed a tear. For once, it wasn’t spartan tests. But then, he felt a shiver up his back and noticed Eraserhead was glaring at him. 

_Did...he notice?_ Izuku feigned ignorance and continued with the assessments. He knew that Eraserhead the underground hero had the ability to forcefully turn quirk abilities off. Izuku sighed, he was definitely going to have a long talk with his homeroom teacher. And it was only the first day.

Though, Eraserhead wasn’t the only one glaring at him. Kacchan looked like he was about to explode, and Todoroki probably hated Izuku too. 

But Midoriya Izuku was okay! There was Uraraka Ochako who seemed to want to befriend him. He felt blessed to be bestowed such kindness from someone. 

Not only that it seemed Iida Tenya, another classmate, was quite friendly to him too. He remembered Izuku from the news and commented how heroic he was to help out with the aftermath.

_If only you knew I wasn’t actually a victim and that All Might thought I was a villain at first._

“By the way, why did Bakugou-kun call you Deku earlier? Isn’t your name Izuku?” Ochako blurted out her thoughts during their breaks between assessments.

“Oh...about that.”

“Ah, I guess it’s a nickname? It gives a feeling of ‘you can do it!” Can I call you that too?” Uraraka asked.

Izuku was surprised that someone here said the same thing as Yamamoto did about ‘Deku’.

“Sure!” Izuku couldn’t help but feel comfortable with the name now. No matter how the nickname originated, he made it his own now.

* * *

The assessment tests finished up quickly after and the results were promptly posted.

“Deku! Wow, you tied for 3rd in the overall scores.” Uraraka happily complimented. “That’s amazing, I’ll have to work harder.”

“That is quite impressive, I must work harder too.” Iida nodded, deep in thought.

It was honestly an impressive result. With flames, he had a balanced arsenal of skills but there were many things that Izuku still needed to work on. 

But Momo Yaoyorozu’s quirk really was amazing, it had so many uses! It was perfect for this kind of testing.

Izuku wanted so badly to ask about how her quirk worked, but it would be rude to do so. Not to mention he had two heated gazes on him. 

Someone, anyone bail him out please and thanks! He could feel Kacchan’s anger rising by the second. 

“Deku, why the hell do you have a quirk? What the fuck happened?” Kacchan smiled at him viciously. 

Izuku started to back away with Uraraka and Iida not understanding what was going on.

“Bakugou-kun--”

“I wasn’t talking to you, fucking glasses.” Explosions flickered on Kacchan’s palms.

Iida was shocked silent, this person really was rude.

“Kacchan, it’s a long story. I’ll tell you later okay? Just…” Izuku looked around, everyone’s eyes were on him and Kacchan. “There’s a time and place for everything.”

“I am very curious as to what you have to say too, Midoriya Izuku.” Aizawa tapped on what seemed to be Izuku’s profile. “But that’ll have to wait. So, the last place goes to Minoru Mineta. Well, better luck next time kid, unless you have something to say for yourself?”

“I…” Mineta tried to speak.

“Well, I also have reports about you. Are you sure you have something to say?”

That was how everyone knew Eraserhead was pretty damn serious despite his bored appearance.

“Anyways, this’ll be all for today’s classes.” 

Then, Eraserhead turned his attention towards Midoriya Izuku. “Now, let’s have a chat, shall we?”

* * *

Rooftops seemed to be the meeting place for Izuku lately. First, it was All Might now it was Eraserhead. 

“Midoriya Izuku, quirkless and was missing for four years. You suddenly appeared again and it’s only been about three months since you reappeared. Now you’re in U.A., the most reputable school for fledgling heroes. Everything written here on your profile is suspicious.” Eraserhead stated the facts after reading over Izuku’s profile. 

“But we both know that’s not the point.” Eraserhead sighed, “Why did my quirk not work on you?”

“My flames aren’t a quirk.” Izuku replied honestly.

“You’re saying you have flames coming out of your hands. And that’s not a result of a quirk.” The older hero felt like a headache was coming.

“Yes, it’s more of a condensed energy made from my life-force. Video games would attribute it to _mana_? But that’s not exactly it either.” Midoriya Izuku added, “I could give you a detailed explanation of what they are if you like? Oh, and I was in another world for the four years I was gone. So, normal logic doesn’t apply to me.” 

Eraserhead was expecting something. A new method for someone to conceal their quirk. A villain’s new masterplan. But...Different worlds? Mana? Life-force? 

What the actual fuck.

“But first, um All Might...what are you doing over there?” Izuku’s gaze fell upon someone who was honestly terribly at hiding his presence. 

“I would like to hear about it too! Young Midoriya.” All Might hestitaintly chuckled as if he didn’t just intrude on a conversation.

“You know him, All Might?”

“Ah, yes. Young Midoriya helped me out awhile ago. He’s a kind person.” All Might nodded as he stood beside Izuku.

Izuku wasn’t really prepared to do a lecture on how dying-will flames worked. But well, stranger things have happened to him. He was happy to find that All Might and Eraserhead were fascinated with this otherworldly power. 

But Izuku knew the story was much more complicated than that because there were dying-will flames in the atmosphere of this world too. It was just that nobody with a quirk could harness the power anymore. As a consequence, the knowledge went extinct. 

Though, this meant hope for the quirkless. In theory, they could technically use dying-will flames with a lot of training. Midoriya Izuku started to see what kind of hero he wanted to become.

“I need a couple days to process all this information. But, Midoriya Izuku, your flames are powerful. Not just because of the raw strength it possesses. It defies this world’s concepts. I will be looking forward to seeing your future.” Aizawa said after a long silence.

“I share the same feelings as Aizawa-kun, Young Midoriya.’ All Might gave Izuku’s shoulder a pat. “Thank you for explaining everything and now I understand why I’m this healthy now even if it’s an illusion.” 

“That’s the least we could do. I wish I could do more to help...” Izuku said regretfully. To maintain the link with Mukuro’s flames, Izuku could never use his own flames to its full potential. There was always a portion used to keep All Might alive and well. This was a small price to pay.

“This is fine, I don’t even feel pain anymore. So don’t you worry. All Might will still be here.” All Might laughed and then made his leave, following after Eraserhead who was waiting by the exit.

After the two pro-heroes left, Izuku leaned back on the railing. 

...

“Kacchan, are you still angry at me?” Izuku called out. There was one more person who listened in on his lecture about dying-will flames.

“Four years ain’t gonna do shit for you. Don’t think you’re on the same level as me just because of this fucking test.”

“Yes, I know.” Izuku was surprised Kacchan was taking everything this well. 

“And you said I’ve changed. Look who’s talking.” Kacchan retorted with a gruff tone. 

Izuku softly smiled, it wasn’t like he hated his past self. But he certainly liked how he had changed too.

“Stop fucking smiling, it’s creepy as hell.” 

“I can do what I want, Kacchan.”

“You and that fucking half and half. Just watch I’ll beat you to the ground and win next time. There’ll be no fucking draws.” Kacchan then stomped down the stairs, never looking back.

“Kacchan really is amazing.” Izuku had always admired Kacchan despite all his flaws. It was a strange feeling. Though, he felt something really had changed in Kacchan over these past years.

But, it wasn’t like Kacchan was going to fill him in on what happened while he was gone. Even his mother didn’t tell him much about it. 

Perhaps, some things were better left unknown.

* * *

Surprisingly the next few days of classes were pretty normal. There was a lot to learn and Izuku tried his best to absorb everything that he was taught in the meantime.

“Tomorrow, All Might will be personally teaching Class 1-A, so make sure your hero costumes are ready by then.” Aizawa reminded them before starting homeroom.

Everyone was looking forward to it. All Might! Who didn’t know about this hero? To be taught by the number one hero was an honor. 

Though, Izuku was excited for one more thing. His hero costume! Tsuna said it would be ready by today. Tsuna even took the time to discuss Izuku’s costume ideas with his mother. 

The moment class ended, Izuku rushed back home in record time leaving Class 1-A stunned. 

Izuku immediately lit his ring with sky flames. Inko laughed and smiled widely at Izuku’s excitement.

Tsuna and Reborn appeared with a puff. A suitcase was held in Tsuna’s hand and he set in on the table. 

“Haven’t seen you in awhile, Izuku.” Reborn commented, “But well, a mafia group raising a fledgling hero. What has the world come to?” 

“Reborn…” Tsuna sighed, “You make it sound like we’re villains. We’re a vigilante group! How many times do I have to repeat myself?”

Reborn took a seat on the sofa and ignored Tsuna. “Well, give him the costume already?”

“I was getting to that! Anyways, Izuku I hope you like it.”

Izuku carefully opened up the suitcase and looked in surprise at Tsuna. "It's a suit.”

“What? Got a problem with that?” Reborn who was wearing a suit asked.

“Izuku, I’ve heard of your adventures and seeing everyone wearing such formal clothes. I...thought!” Inko was worried about Izuku’s reaction.

“This is the best.” Izuku had always admired how the Vongola guardians looked when they were out on missions. Everyone recognized the Vongola by their rings and their specially tailored flame-resistant suits. In contrast, Izuku was always wearing hoodies because he was constantly going undercover. He didn’t mind it and he knew Tsuna just wanted to keep Izuku safe from the conflicts in the mafia world.

His suit was pure black and had a split swallow coat-tail. The coat-tails ends were tinted in green. 

But that wasn’t everything.

There was also a headphone earpiece that helped him adjust the output of X-Burner. Of course, his version wasn’t as strong as Tsuna’s but this would certainly help.

“I thought you would want a new one.” Tsuna smiled, “It has a couple of other functions so be sure to check them out. It’ll tell you when you’re over-using your flames.”

And then there was a neatly placed pair of gloves and boots that had the Vongola symbol engraved on it. 

“Oh those, Spanner worked hard on them. He said it functions like Lambo’s horns. We have matching gloves don’t we now?” Tsuna tapped on his own Vongola gear.

“There’s one more thing.” Reborn added, “Here.”

Reborn tossed him a familiar looking box. “The research department spent way too much time on it.”

“Your own box animal, sorry it took so long. We wanted to find the perfect companions for you.”

“Tsuna actually found it in the storage room that you supposedly disappeared from. We managed to repair it in time. Well, try using both your sun and lightning flames to activate it.” Reborn explained.

“...It’s that one!” Izuku recalled a faint memory of it. Then, this must be the box animal his father used.

He then proceeded to light both his flames and pressed his ring against the box’s opening. 

Out came...huh? There was one cute-looking bunny. It had white fur and its feet and ears were shrouded in lightning flames.

Wait...There was something on the bunny’s back. Were those tentacles! An octopus?!

Izuku wasn’t sure what he was expecting but…? 

“I can’t believe you got the same thing as the lackey.” Reborn frowned. “Yes, you’re not hallucinating.. Congratulations on adopting a bunny and an octopus.”

“Depending on how much and what type of flames you feed into the box, the abilities will grow in response to it.” Tsuna began to explain. “The octopus is a flapjack octopus, that's what Giannini said at least. It’s aligned to your sun flames. So, it can basically heal anyone as long as it’s latched onto the target. The bunny is a French Lop, and it’ll feed on your lightning flames. Well, its powers...you’ll probably see it first-hand, so I won’t ruin the experience.”

“T...Thank you.” The favors keep building up. The Vongola have given him so much that his hands were both full literally.

“You’re really such a crybaby. And? How about their names?” Reborn said while sipping on his espresso.

“Yuki for the bunny, It’s definitely not because of his fur! I just have a feeling it’ll fit them later on.” Izuku thought for a bit longer, “Hachi for the octopus because I really wasn’t expecting one...” 

“Your naming sense... I should have known the moment I saw you wearing those shirts.” Reborn shook his head in disappointment.

Izuku felt offended. He liked his shirts!

“Yuki and Hachi… I think they’re good names.” Tsuna sincerely said to Izuku. 

His family had now grown with two new cute companions! What more could he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for helping me choose Izuku's spirit (box) animals.  
> Opisthoteuthis californiana aka the Adorabilis as the species for Hachi and the rabbit, Yuki, is probably a French Lop. He needs to be big cause Hachi needs an uber to go places.  
> also rip mineta, he got one line i guess (for now)  
> All jokes aside, well that's the chapter! Thank you for reading, and comment or kudos to tell me what ya think.


	8. Battle Trials

Izuku couldn’t be happier when he arrived at U.A. the next day. He held his suitcase with care, and his box gear was clipped onto his belt. 

“Deku-kun, you sure look happy today! But that goes for everyone because All Might’s teaching today.” Uraraka greeted Izuku when he arrived.

“That’s right, I am curious about what All Might will do for today too.” Iida nodded thoughtfully.

Though Aizawa-sensei briefly came to their classroom withe someone. "I have an announcement to make, Shinsou Hitoshi will be joining this class. Meanwhile, Mineta Minoru will be taking an indefinite leave from U.A., he'll have a chance to rejoin the heroes' course if he shows improvement in his behavior. But who knows with that embodiment of lust."

Everyone hummed at the new addition, well in other words, one more comrade and rival. That was always a good thing. Shinsou was quiet and went straight to his desk without much to say.

Iida’s questions were also soon answered. All Might came into the classroom like a hurricane of vigor. Class 1-A was then told to change into their hero costumes and then head to Ground Beta.

When Class 1-A gathered, Izuku knew some of his classmates were glancing at his costume curiously. 

Then one brave Mina broke the silence with a whistle. “Midoriya, your costume fits you perfectly. Was this custom-tailored? Who was your costume designer?”

“Umm...my family got this together for me.” Izuku wasn’t sure what to say. “Thank you, I like it a lot too.”

“You look amazing, Deku-kun! Why a suit though? If you don’t mind me asking?” Uraraka asked curiously.

“Oh...it’s more of a uniform. My family wears them a lot while doing mi-work!” Izuku almost said missions by accident, he had to be careful. It wasn’t like he could announce to his world his family was part of the mafia or vigilante group as Tsuna called it. Though Izuku really wanted to, they were all such nice people.

“That’s cool! You must love them a lot.”

“Yeah, I do.” Izuku smiled, he really did.

Izuku felt at home with this outfit. It gave him a sense of calm.

“This will be an indoor battle, a two-on-two team battle.” All Might announced to the class. “Villains will be guarding a nuclear weapon that they’ll be launching, and the heroes will do everything to stop them before time runs out. Heroes win if they capture the villains or touch the nuclear core before the time limit. If the villains manage to prevent the heroes from doing so, then they win.”

Everyone understood what to do for this battle trial, it was straightforward.

All Might grinned, “That’s about it. Now then, we’ll be deciding the pairings by lottery.”

First Battle - **Heroes** : Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako vs. **Villains** : Todoroki Shouto & Bakugou Katsuki

...

 _Excuse me?_

Izuku was shocked and so was everyone else. This was going to be one hell of a battle. 

The other battle pairings were soon decided too, but everyone’s interest was definitely on the first fight.. 

Meanwhile, Izuku sighed and looked to Uraraka Ochako who took this on pretty positively.

“Let’s do our best Deku-kun!”

“Yeah, let’s do this. I don’t want to lose to these two” Izuku cleared his mind and soon his eyes glowed with a green tint. Kacchan was always stronger than him in every way, but now things were different.

This was Midoriya Izuku’s hyper-dying will mode.

Uraraka Ochako noticed that Izuku’s demeanor had changed. What was this feeling? She felt like Izuku had the aura of a veteran hero. As if he had been through many life-threatening situations in the past. 

“Uraraka-san, you’ll be the key to this fight. Make sure to float a bit the moment the battle starts, Todoroki will likely freeze the entire place the moment we step in.” Izuku paused, “Oh this? I’m still Midoriya Izuku, it’s just my mind’s a lot calmer right now.” 

Uraraka smiled with relief, it seemed like she was worried for nothing.

…

Izuku stepped into the building without hesitation. And like he foretold, ice immediately flooded the building and froze everything in sight.

“I’ll be going now. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun’s attention will probably be mostly on me.” Izuku said with utmost confidence. “I’ll clear a path for you so you don’t have to overuse your quirk.” 

Uraraka nodded and they both parted ways. 

Izuku soon felt that presence to his right. Kacchan was here with a silent ambush. 

_I’ll be using your techniques, Lambo, Ryohei-san..._

Kacchan didn’t even speak or taunt him. So, Izuku knew he was serious. They immediately exchanged blows with his sun flames coating his arms. And his lightning flames coated his boots and forehead.

Bakugou Katsuki had combat prowess that was similar to Hibari Kyoya. They were both geniuses at combat. Not to mention, Bakugou told his opponents to ‘die’, while Hibari wanted to bite his opponents to death. 

Midoriya Izuku wasn’t sure which was worse. 

Either way, Izuku couldn’t falter here. This was essentially a mission. That meant he cannot fail. Kacchan didn’t know the extent of his abilities and Izuku will use that to his advantage.

 _“Right...hook!_ ” Izuku aimed for the moment Kacchan started his sequence. Izuku jumped up enough to catch Kacchan’s guard off. Within that brief gap, in mid-air, Izuku’s sun flames explosively grew.

“Maximum Cannon!”

Kacchan slammed into the ground and the building floor crumbled down from the impact. 

But Izuku knew that wouldn’t take Kacchan out yet. He glanced at his boots. As time passed his lightning flames grew and condensed as Izuku stored more and more electricity there. 

“Dekuuuu, you really do piss me off!” Kacchan growled out his name, “Looking away, are you?” For that brief second, Kacchan had propelled himself to smack Izuku back down with the force of his explosions.

Izuku could feel his flesh being burnt on his back. But there was absolutely no time or flames he could spare to heal it. 

“Deku-kun! Are you there? I’m in position.” His earpiece rang out with Uraraka’s voice. “I can’t get any closer because Todoroki’s guarding the nuclear core.”

“That’s alright, stay there. I’ll signal you when to charge in.” Izuku whispered quietly.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.” 

“Deku!! How long are you going to stay down there? Scared already?” Kacchan started to taunt him impatiently. “Is this the result of your training?” 

Kacchan was about to blast down to kick Deku’s ass, but he was met with a lightning strike. “What the fuck?” But Deku was nowhere in sight.

Instead, there was a bunny with the same flames as fucking Deku. Why the fuck was there an octopus on its back. Kacchan for a second was dumbfounded. Who the hell brought animals into this fight?! 

The feral bunny kept launching itself at Kacchan. But Kacchan dodged it though it took all his attention to react. His instincts told him that it’ll be dangerous if that shit came near him. 

_Looks like Yuki and Hachi are doing well. I’m about ready too._

“Thunder Set.” Izuku’s gloves began to accumulate all the lightning flames he collected into his gloves. His left hand had soft sky flames supporting him while he directed his right hand with his lightning flames up. 

_“_ Corna Molla Elettro Shock! _”_ A blast of lightning flames pierced through the building and Kacchan was blown away by the pressure of the strike. Izuku knew that Kacchan would instinctively dodge the blow, the moment he sensed the degree of danger.

For a moment the pillar of lightning continued, and lightning had no effect on Izuku at all. He immediately flew up with his sky flames and noticed Todoroki and Uraraka’s dumbfounded expression. 

When the lightning began to subside, Izuku signaled Uraraka to capture the nuclear core. 

Todoroki immediately tried to attack though he was not expecting iron sand to devour his entire body.

“Sorry, but you’ll have to stay put for a bit.” Izuku’s boots sparked with the remainder of his lightning flame ambers to control the iron sand that formed when the lightning melted the metal frame of the ceilings. 

“Fucking Deku!!!” A spiral of explosions came from below, “Die!!!!” Kacchan was using everything he had to take Deku out. It was all or nothing.

Izuku responded with the same force. He put everything he could into his sun flames and yelled out.

“Detroit Smash!!” 

While Kacchan’s large-scale explosions were facing off with Izuku’s own version of Detroit Smash. 

Ochako activated her quirk and floated towards the nuclear core. However, due to the lack of control of the iron sand as Izuku’s attention was divided, Todoroki could still use his left side...his flames. 

_Damn it. Actually making me use this side of me. Fine, if it’s to become a hero...to not lose to you, Midoriya Izuku then I’ll…_

Todoroki’s left side started to ignite, melting some of the iron sand. He aimed for Ochako with a blast of flames. 

At that very moment, Uraraka released her quirk and dodged the attack narrowly and fell near the nuclear core. She then quickly tapped the nearby rubble, using it as shields to defend against Todoroki’s attacks. Some of the fire still got through and burned her but this was nothing compared to what Deku-kun was dealing with. 

Todoroki’s movements were still somewhat sealed, and so Uraraka had just enough time to jump onto the nuclear core, gripping it as tightly as she could. 

…

“The hero… The hero team wins!!!!” All Might yelled loudly into the speakers.

The battle itself was seen by everyone in Class 1-A. It was such an intense battle that no one spoke throughout the fight. What the hell just happened? Midoriya Izuku had animals...where did he hide them though?! That was what everyone collectively thought.

“That fight was wild, and manly. I don’t even know where to start.” Kirishima was the first to break the silence. 

“We’re supposed to compete with these people…” Sero shook his head, “I’m so glad I wasn’t picked to face them.”

“Why are you being so weak-willed?" Asui knew that there were strengths and weaknesses to quirks. It was better to learn from this fight than avoid it.

“Kaminari! Don’t be so down, your quirk is good too. You helped me charge my phone earlier, what a hero.” Mina tried to cheer Kaminari up.

“And mine too! Thanks for that.” Aoyama added.

“Just don’t...you’re making it worse, Mina...Aoyama.” Jirou could already feel the damage Kaminari was taking from their words.

“Well, Midoriya’s bunny seemed to be better at fighting than Kaminari.” Hagakure bluntly spoke her thoughts.

Her thoughts dealt the finishing blow for Kaminari.

“Might as well become a ph-phone charger.” Kaminari muttered under his breath, while Koda, and Sato wanted to find comforting words for him.

Shoji, Shinsou Iida, Momo and Tokoyami were quiet but their gazes were still on the screen. They were all analyzing what had just transpired in the battle and worked to benefit and learn from it.

...

“Deku-kun?! Deku-kun! We wo--” Uraraka called out to him but Izuku had no energy left to respond.

Izuku’s consciousness was fading. This was bad, he might have used up too much flames for this fight. He could feel his parts of his body starting to go numb.

_All Might…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'mmmm back with another chapter! fight scenes are so hard to write, im not even joking.  
> (woo next chapter is usj fun, look forward to it)  
> hope you all liked it! (and i swear ill do kaminari justice soon lol)


	9. USJ - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a double chapter release, cause I can!

It was the first time, Izuku used consecutive large-scale attacks on his opponents in this world. It’ll take time, and experience to maintain this battle state. Having a large quantity of flames available meant nothing when the physical body couldn’t take the strain.

Midoriya Izuku felt like he had just gone through hell and back when he had awoken. 

“Oh? I’m surprised you’re already awake. How are you feeling, Midoriya Izuku?” An elderly lady hummed. “You didn’t sustain many physical injuries but your body is overworked to the point you collapsed. You’ve been asleep for the whole day.”

“I’m feeling alright now. How is All Might?”

“All Might? He’s doing fine. He’s actually right over there.” Recovery girl pointed to his left. All Might was currently nodding off, deep in sleep.

Izuku felt a weight was taken off of him. He was able to maintain the link to Mukuro’s illusions even at that state.

“I’ve heard you’ve been helping All Might with that injury. I won’t ask how you did it but, thank you. I haven’t seen him this healthy in a long time even if it's a temporary measure.”

“My family helped him, it wasn’t really me. They’re the ones who are amazing.”

“I see, then make sure to treasure them. On behalf of all the doctors who have tried to help All Might, we extend our thanks to your family. If you ever need our help someday, just let me know.”

...

“Oh?! Young Midoriya, you’re awake! I was so worried. I knew you weren’t in danger because my muscle form was still up. Even...when you collapsed.” All Might trailed off, knowing that this boy was helping him even when he lost consciousness. 

Izuku smiled, “Of course, I promised to help you.”

“Well, seeing that you are healthy now. You’re free to go home now. Be sure to take care of yourself, Midoriya.” Recovery Girl added after checking Izuku’s condition.

Izuku thanked them both again before quietly leaving. 

“Deku-kun! You’re awake!” It seemed like Uraraka waited outside of the classroom. “I was really worried! But Deku-kun, we won! You were amazing.” 

“You were too, being able to deflect Todoroki’s fire blasts accurately with the rubble. Under that pressure, the timing was perfect.”

“Thank you.” Uraraka wasn’t sure if she had helped enough, but this praise from Izuku meant a lot to her.

* * *

When Izuku got back home, his ring flickered with various colors of flames. 

“Mom, I’m home and I’m fine so don’t worry! Tsuna and the others are probably going to visit. So I’ll be going outside because there’s honestly not enough room here. I’ll come back real soon to tell you everything okay?”

Inko shook her head in disbelief. Did Izuku even know how scared she was when she got the call from U.A?!

...

Izuku dashed to one of the nearby parks. He had so much to talk about.

“So? How did the costume work? Do I need to do any fine-tuning? Giannani asked with excitement. 

“How about the gloves and boots?” Spanner added. 

The Vongola 10th guardians, and some of their allies were here. Some were curious as to how the city looked and went their own way after greeting Izuku. Some stayed behind and wanted to talk to Izuku about the latest developments. 

“The costume was perfect! Even Kacchan’s explosion didn’t tear the fabric. The gloves and boots worked great, I ended up using Lambo and Ryohei-san’s technique too.”

“You used the lawn-head's technique?!” Gokudera shouted, “Why do you only have three flames?! I would have taught you how to use my System C.A.I. Or even storm flames. ” 

‘Well well, don’t get so worked up. Izuku should use whatever he likes. Though katanas aren’t a bad choice either, I wonder if schools here allow the use of it though…” Yamamoto paused at that thought.

“Haha, I knew Izuku would choose my techniques. They’re the greatest.” Lambo rubbed his nose, filled with pride.

“I bet you had an extreme fight!” Ryohei added in while throwing a few punches. 

“Yeah, I kind of collapsed after the fight..”

“Are you okay, Izuku-kun?” Chrome looked worried. “That’s why Boss said you might be in some trouble earlier today.”

“Yep I’m fine now! Thanks for worrying about me, Chrome.” 

“Heh, that’s rare. Usually, you have plenty to spare. I guess these heroes aren’t pushovers.” Mukuro commented with a hint of sarcasm.

…

“Oh how about the box animals? That was hard to repair, even for us.” Spanner questioned.

Izuku released Yuki and Hachi out. Of course, Hachi was on Yuki’s back as always. “My mom loves them! And Yuki kind of wants to fight everything in his way including Kacchan just hours ago in that skirmish. Hachi helped by maintaining Yuki’s stamina and health. They’re already great partners.” 

Yuki’s ears perked up and started to charge at Lambo. Meanwhile, Hachi was helpless to Yuki’s antics. 

“Rest in peace, Lambo.” Spanner laughed, “Then that’s good, my hours of effort weren’t spent in vain.

...

“Um… by the way, where’s Hibari?” Tsuna finally pointed out. 

“Oh? I think he went off on his own somewhere, Tenth. Do you want me to go search for him?” 

“No it’s fine.” Tsuna just hoped Hibari wasn’t causing trouble.

Midoriya Izuku loved spending time with them and telling as much as he could. He wondered if this was what it was like to have older brothers. But in this case he had so many! 

* * *

“Who the fuck are they?” Bakugou was hiding behind one of the trees. He concealed his presence and made sure Izuku didn’t notice him. 

He completely lost to Deku today. His flames were overwhelmingly powerful.That frustrated Katsuki to no end. He had once thought his quirk was perfect for being a hero. But U.A. was full of people with those kinds of quirks. This left him feeling inferior, that he was below them. And he absolutely could not stand for it.

He couldn’t believe this was the Deku who was quirkless, and powerless. He was just a kid who followed Katsuki around a lot. He wasn’t supposed to be powerful at all. And Deku was the only person who supposedly thought he of all people needed _saving_.

Or at least that’s what he thought until Deku disappeared from his life. 

For the next four years, Bakugou Katsuki felt for once in his life, guilt. 

_“You know, they say Midoriya went missing but...remember what Bakugou said to him that week.”_ His classmates were full of bullshit. But somewhere in Katsuki, there was a seed of doubt in himself. 

You don’t know the importance of someone until you lose them. 

He no longer felt rage towards Izuku. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling anymore. Nor, did he want to know right now. 

...

Katsuki shook his head and cleared his mind of all the pointless thoughts and focused on the matter at hand.

“They’re all wearing formal suits...an organization? Could it be..those are the people from the other world that Deku was talking about?” Kacchan started to see the connection. Then that meant, those people were the ones who taught Izuku how to fight. 

Kacchan had to admit, those people’s auras felt like veteran pro heroes.

There was something that bothered Kacchan to no end though. He knew that expression on Deku’s face. In the past, he was a recipient of it, that stupid smile. 

Whatever. It didn’t matter anymore. 

It just annoyed him. 

Fucking Deku.

* * *

“Hey, you’re Midoriya’s childhood friend right?” Todoroki quietly appeared next to him. 

“What do you want, half and half?” Bakugou grudgingly bit out, “I’m busy here.”

“Busy with what? Following Midoriya Izuku?”

“The fuck did you just say?.” Bakugou’s temper was at an all time high.

“I followed him too. I couldn’t find the right time to talk to him...or get his attention.” Todoroki said nonchalantly. 

“And? The fuck you want with me?”

“Was he always like this in the past?” Todoroki asked calmly. “He made me use my fire, I thought I would never use it. But even that wasn’t enough. He really is strong.” 

“How the fuck would I know? Why are you even telling me this?” _He was gone for four fucking years. We’re more like strangers._

“As people who were both defeated by Midoriya Izuku, I suppose. Well then, I’ll take my leave.” Todoroki thought someone who Izuku called by an affectionate nickname was close to him, but it seemed like he was wrong.

Bakugou couldn’t stand it anymore so he left too. Why was he even following Deku in the first place?! 

* * *

“And, what’s the next thing coming up for you?” Tsuna prompted Izuku to continue.

“I think we’re going to USJ next week. It’s to hone our rescue skills.” Izuku informed them.

“Heh...that sounds interesting!” Yamamoto said, “Do your best there, I’m sure you’ll rescue everyone there.”

“There’s no people to rescue, they’re probably training on the methods and protocol on natural disasters or something.” Gokudera retorted.

Before their conversation could continue and police sirens were blaring nearby.

“Who thinks those sirens are because of Hibari starting a fight?” Tsuna helplessly said. “But technically he’s in the right most of the time.”

Everyone raised their hand in agreement including Izuku. 

“I’ll...send everyone back now, before Hibari gets labelled as a villain here.” Izuku nervously chuckled but he was always happy seeing everyone so it was alright.

* * *

USJ really was supposed to be a class to refine their rescue skills. 

Nothing more, nothing less.

Then, why...why exactly did villains appear out of nowhere? And why was he stranded on a boat with villains and Asui Tsuyu?! 

Izuku couldn’t believe he had let his guard down. But there was no time to be regretting. He had to act and think quickly. 

“Asui, can you fling me to the center of those villains? It’ll work as an ambush. I can’t use my flames to fly because it'll be too visible.”

“That’s an easy task. I guess they don’t know of our abilities? Why would villains send someone who can use lightning and me over to the shipwreck sector?”

“That’s a good thing though. It means we have the advantage.” Izuku agreed with Tsuyu on this point.

“Oh and please call me Tsuyu-chan!” Tsuyu said as she flung Izuku to the center of the villains with her tongue.

Izuku immediately discharged lightning from his boots as he touched the water surface.

“Your quirk really is strong.” Tsuyu commented on the aftermath. There were unconscious bodies floating everywhere around them.

“Thanks, here I’ll leave you with Yuki in case something else happens.” Izuku quickly released his box animals and pried Hachi off of Yuki. “I’m worried about what’s going on with the villains.”

Yuki seemed to understand what Izuku was thinking so Yuki hopped onto Tsuyu’s head and laid there comfortably. 

“But you’ll be going there alone…Take me there too. Maybe there’s something I can do too. Leave me in the water though if you’re worried.”

Izuku nodded. Then, Hachi blew out an oxygen bubble so Yuki could stay underwater if needed. 

He picked up Tsuyu-chan and flew as fast as he could with his sky flames. Izuku flew low, close to the water so he could drop Tsuyu into it if he sensed an enemy.

The moment Izuku sensed that menacing aura, he dropped Tsuyu into the water. “There’s something really bad over there, I have to go.”

Izuku left without another word and there he saw Aizawa was crushed into the floor by that monster. What in the world was that? There was an exposed brain and it was honestly terrifying. But he had to act, his teacher was dying. 

“What’s this? A kid...came back this quick to rescue you Eraserhead, aren’t you proud?” Tomura taunted him. “That’s too bad, he’s going to die too.”

This wasn’t something he could handle alone. So, his ring responded and then…!

“Now then, who the fuck is messing with him this time?” Gokudera stood in front of Izuku protectively. But then his expression changed to one of wonder, "Holy fuck, it's a U.M.A!!"

“Gokudera, be careful this enemy isn’t normal.” Yamamato said with a fierce gaze and his katana already out.

“A fight, then count me in. This is going to be an extreme one.” Ryohei roared out. 

“Izuku, stop getting into so much trouble!!” Lambo complained.

“Kufufu, you haven’t even repaid your debt from last time.”

“We’ll fight to protect you, Izuku..so don’t worry.” Chrome said gently. 

“...” Hibari only had eyes for the enemy.

At that moment, all the guardians, out of habit lit their flames and brandished their weapons but then.

“Stopp!!!!” Tsuna cried in vain, “Didn’t I warn you all? About what not to do?! Mukuro you were supposed to stop them. They’re going to go out of control the first time they use their flames. Hibari’s going to fucking berserk.” 

Tsuna usually didn’t swear but this was far too much for him to handle. Why didn’t his Vongola guardians do this flame-adjustment earlier with him? Well, cause they’re a bunch of procrastinators.

He was still in his boxers and his hair was still damp for goodness sake. He immediately started producing Zero-point breakthrough ice domes for each guardian. 

Those guardians were currently going through hell and back to control their flames.

“Your fault for being late.” Mukuro resisted the urge to break out of character and laugh too much but still, “Showering at a time like this. I see you at least got something on.” 

Midoriya Izuku didn’t even know how to react nor did the villains really. This was all too strange. 

“What are these mob characters? Are you trying to make me laugh…? Because you certainly are doing great at that.” Tomura regained himself and chuckled. “A side quest, that’s fine with me.”

While everyone was distracted, Izuku managed to retrieve Aizawa-sensei. He slapped Hachi onto his head and Hachi began doing what it did best. Sun flames enveloped his teacher gently and Izuku moved him to somewhere safe. 

“Nomu, destroy them.” Tomura had enough of this. He didn’t care who these extras were, but they needed to disappear. He wanted to kill All Might not these nobodies.

Izuku intercepted Nomu with all his might. His flames however were no match for this freak of nature yet. It kept regenerating its flesh and Izuku didn’t have time to charge his flames to take it out in one hit. He didn’t know if he could either. 

But he had to buy time for the others. If he had the help of the Vongola guardians, it would work. That was the only way to survive this.

Mukuro stepped around Hibari’s encased ice dome and smirked. “I guess I’ll be taking all the enemies this time. Try again next time, Hibari Kyoya.”

“Please do! This is not the way I want to go today.” Tsuna encouraged Mukuro as all his sweat and blood went to maintaining Zero-Point breakthrough right now.

But, Hibari Kyoya was terrible with taunts. He certainly exceeded his limits for today. He smashed the ice dome with his tonfas and stepped out, crushing the ice beneath his feet.

“That thing is my opponent. Don’t interfere, or I’ll bite you to death.” Hibari Kyoya pointed to the Nomu. He left absolutely no room for argument. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O  
> I am back yet again with another chapter.  
> Hibari's here to kill.  
> Gokudera's probably wondering if it's a U.M.A.  
> Tsuna wants some clothes.  
> Izuku wonders how long he's gonna last to this alien.  
> Someone send Izuku help please.  
> You may ask...where is All Might? All Might's having the time of his life helping people, saving people, being late. How many grannies or gramps need help crossing the street? Who knows???


	10. USJ - Part Two

“So, why were we called here again?” Yamamoto asked, his katana sheathed. His flame-control had returned back to manageable levels after Tsuna’s grueling efforts.

“To watch Hibari Kyoya v.s. U.M.A., the show I guess.” Gokudera said while he gave his coat to Tsuna and reported to him. “Tenth, please use my coat and I’ve just checked on all those kids’ status. Those thugs are too weak for them, so they’re fine. Some will be heading over here soon.”

“Thanks, Gokudera-kun.” Tsuna shivered as he wore the coat. A boss wearing a coat and boxers felt extremely out of place. He had his pride too! No matter how little it was. So he brought out Natsu and wore his cloak - Mantello di Vongola Primo, now that was much better. 

“If we interrupt Hibari’s fight, we’re gonna die too. So, it's better not to get involved.” Lambo said while munching on some snacks. “As for Izuku, well he needs more experience so I say we leave him to it.”

“But he is facing two people at once…” Chrome pointed out.

“Chrome, there’s no need to worry. Just relax and enjoy the show.” Mukuro patted her head and took a seat too.

“Huh? Where did Ryohei go?” Yamamoto looked around to see no sign of the boxer.

“His Kangaryuu told him there are people that need his help over there.” Lambo lazily pointed to the exit.

* * *

Even when the situation was a matter of life and death. Izuku couldn’t feel the tension at all! The Vongola family were chatting with each other even in this kind of situation. That’s the mafia for you. Only Hibari-san was fighting, but that was a given.

Izuku knew that they would interfere if things got dangerous for him. 

“What the hell is this? Why is that extra keeping up with a Nomu who could take down All Might? Who the fuck are you people?!” Tomura screamed as he tried to grab Izuku. 

Midoriya Izuku’s attention was all on the teleportation quirk user because that made it possible for Tomura to attack him from anywhere. He noticed from Aizawa-sensei’s injuries what kind of quirk this enemy used, so he kept a considerable distance at all times.

Izuku briefly thought during the fight.

_All Might!! Where are you at a time like this?!_

* * *

Meanwhile Hibari Kyoya was having lots of fun. It was the first enemy he faced that kept regenerating all his flesh. This made it exhilarating, a monster, that meant he could do whatever he wished. 

His disposable rings kept breaking one after another because it couldn't take the pressure of the flame techniques he was using.

It had been a long time since he went all-out on an opponent and he was going to make it last.

* * *

“So, where exactly is All Might, Izuku’s childhood hero? This is a pretty large-scale fight going on. Villains everywhere, you would expect him to appear any second now.” Gokudera said while Hibari got sent flying by the Nomu and crashed into a nearby mountain. “That’s got to hurt.”

Hibari shot out from the rubble and this time he activated his Cambio Forma. He held Roll, his box animal in one his right hand. “Roll, Needle Sphere form.” 

He had planted multiple needle spheres on every single injury he had dealt to the Nomu. This monster could regenerate however much it wanted, the needle spheres would keep expanding until it turned into a puddle of flesh. 

This internal damage also slowed the speed of the Nomu, allowing Hibari to cuff the legs of the Nomu and tearing them off. 

“Really, this is gruesome to look at. Not PG-13 at all...damn think of the kids.” Gokudera looked at the bloodbath Hibari was causing.

“Speaking of kids, there’s one right next to us.” Yamamoto pointed to Asui Tsuyu who was peeking out of the water with Yuki on her head.

“Those suits, are you Midoriya-kun’s family?” Tsuyu was reminded of what Izuku had said when he was talking about his costume. “How did you…”

“It’s a long story. But don’t worry, we aren’t enemies.” Tsuna said reassuringly. 

Tsuyu nodded, but even she felt awkward just watching a fight of this degree going on. Midoriya Izuku’s family was nothing but normal. Were they some underground hero organization...or vigilantes? 

But there was also something that kept distracting her from thinking properly.

_Why is there an octopus on Aizawa-sensei's head?_

She had so many questions to ask Midoriya later.

* * *

“Nomu!! You are not allowed to lose here.” Tomura screamed, this wasn’t going according to plan. All Might wasn’t here. A Nomu of this calibre was getting beaten up by this extra. This was a cheat, this couldn’t be real. 

Izuku appeared right behind Tomura and hit him with a Maximum Ingram. Tomura was beginning to show openings for Izuku to take advantage of. 

“You….get out of my way. Kurogiri, kill him!!!” Tomura yelled out in anger. He wanted to kill this kid, he was the source of this fucking cheat.

“Who were you trying to kill again?” A sudden blast shot forth and slammed Kurogiri’s metal brace, crushing him to the ground. “Deku, what the fuck is taking you so long?”

Todoroki was not far behind Kacchan, his ice shot towards Tomura who disintegrated the attack with his hand.

“Kacchan!! Todoroki!” Izuku was relieved to see the two both unharmed. 

“Oh Midoriya, you’re safe!” Kirishima called out to him, while catching up to Bakugou.

“The fuck are all they doing here?” Kacchan pointed to the fucking picnic over to the side. “Hey if you extras aren’t going to be of help, go the fuck home.” 

Gokudera was ready to smack this piece of shit down. He had an expression of a demon. 

“Hayato.” Tsuna said with a light tone.

Fine. He’ll restrain himself just for today. It was the Tenth’s personal request.

“Oh, looks like the battle’s going to be a close one. Who’s going to win?” Mukuro observed the fight with interest. 

Nomu’s super regeneration and absorption quirks were honestly a pain to deal with. Even with Hibari’s non-stop beatings, it wouldn’t stay down. Not to mention, the monster’s hits tore apart the place. If Hibari took another one of those hits, that would be bad. 

So, he used his cloud’s propagation characteristic to use his tonfas as a chain to launch the monster up to make it lose its balance. 

…

“Fear not!! I AM HERE!” 

All Might wasn’t sure of the situation but there was a terrifying villain that flew right in his range. Acting on a hero’s instinct, he immediately sensed that it was something he needed his 100% to defeat. 

“Plus...ULTRA!” He sent Nomu flying through the ceiling. What the fuck was that thing?! There were spikes coming out of it, shit that was horrifying.

“Huh?”

The so-called Vongola picnic were dumbfounded by the sudden plot twist. It wasn’t Hibari who won, it was a kill-steal by All Might, Izuku’s childhood hero!!

Mukuro gestured to one terrifying presence, “Looks like Hibari Kyoya’s destined to become a villain.” 

* * *

“Tomura, we have lost. We have to escape now.” Kurogiri got out of Bakugou’s hold and immediately opened a portal, “This is Sensei’s orders, I have to keep you alive or everything’s for naught.”

Todoroki, Izuku and Bakugou tried to intercept them but they were too fast.

All Might _tried_ to but well his attention was caught by someone who had an increasingly frightening aura.

 _Another villain?_ All Might thought for a moment, but then he saw some familiar faces. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, and that illusion user, Mukuro. They were all dressed in suits, so All Might assumed they were all from the same organization and Izuku’s family.

But well, Hibari Kyoya did not share the same feelings. He was about to knock that shit who stole his prey, down a notch.

“You two are in the way. Do you want to get bitten to death too?” Hibari lowered his tonfas slightly.

Tsuna and Izuku were both standing in front of All Might. Regardless of the reason, they could not let Hibari attack All Might. It would cause all sorts of misunderstandings.

“Hibari-san, this person isn’t our enemy.” Tsuna said calmly, and forgetting that he was only wearing his boxers as pants. So he certainly didn’t look convincing. 

“You can’t fight All Might!” Izuku added. “He came to help.”

Hibari grinned like a true villain and stepped forth without hesitation. Even the skies will be bitten by the cloud.

“Izuku! Now! Send him back.” Tsuna yelled out, hell no he wasn’t fighting with Hibari here. 

_Villains in suits, wrecking USJ, endangering students. Sent flying by All Might, the symbol of peace!_

Tsuna could already see the headlines if they all remained here.

Hibari disappeared without another word, and everyone in Vongola breathed a sigh of relief.

“Time to take another shower. And hope Hibari won’t kill me in my sleep.” Tsuna muttered in utter stress before leaving with the rest of the guardians.

“D-Did I do something wrong?” All Might innocently asked Izuku.

While the others who witnessed this unfold were all thinking the same thing.

_Midoriya Izuku, what kind of family do you even have?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsuna begins to regret his choices.  
> paperwork vs being killed in sleep  
> hmmm...  
> a lot happened  
> where do i even begin  
> all might's kill-steal: 1 hibari kyoya's desire to bite someone to death: ∞


	11. Sports Festival?

When Nezu and all the other heroes arrived at USJ. They were prepared for battle to save the students but instead what they were greeted with was…

All Might apologizing to a student.

USJ being wrecked beyond measure. What the hell happened here exactly? Was this all All Might’s doing?! But he just came here five minutes ago.

But then there was the strangest sight they’ve ever seen. And they’ve seen a lot during their career.

Class 1-A was crowded around Aizawa-sensei like they were worshiping him. 

But that actually wasn’t the case.

“We can all agree Hachi, this octopus, is the MVP here right?” Kirishima held Hachi up like he was remaking the Simba scene from Lion King. 

“Stop hogging Hachi then! Aizawa-sensei needs him.” 

“I heard he was close to death, but then Hachi, his savior came. I wish I had seen it. How could I have missed something so important?” Mina tried stifling her laughter but she was also half serious.

“But Tsuyu-chan was here first, what exactly happened here?” Momo asked curiously.

Only Tsuyu, Bakugou, Kirishima and Todoroki saw most of what happened. By the time the rest of Class 1-A arrived, everything was already over and done with.

“Midoriya’s family appeared and one of them was fighting this thing called a Nomu, but then All Might stole his kill. The rest were…having a picnic.” Asui Tsuyu said bluntly. Though, this time she felt like the truth was a bit too much to handle. Oh well, it was up to them whether they believed her or not.

“They all wore suits like Midoriya did. It was actually pretty cool!” Kirishima nodded in approval. 

“Wait, just...wait a second.” Iida raised his hand, “I need a moment.”

“I think we all need a moment.” Jirou agreed with Iida completely.

Everyone quietly observed the damage caused in this area. It was wrecked beyond measure. Mountains were leveled, what kind of battle was this?!

“So, that explains the Kangaroo and the extreme guy that appeared out of nowhere.” Uraraka broke the awkward silence. 

“...”

“He did manage to heal Thirteen’s injury but I thought it was a fever dream to be honest with you.” Sero sighed. 

Then, they all glanced at Midoriya Izuku who was currently panicking, and wildly gesturing to the pro heroes. How was he supposed to explain this situation without looking insane?!.

* * *

“There’s no need to worry, Midoriya Izuku-kun.” Nezu already made sense of the situation, “I have already heard about your situation from All Might and Aizawa-sensei. I will have to thank your family at a later date. But we’ll be attributing this success to All Might if that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine with us. They don’t care about the fame.” Then Midoriya Izuku thought of a brilliant idea to cover up for the Vongola, “They’re um...what you call an underground organization. That’s all I can say.”

The pro-heroes all nodded in amazement. Midoriya Izuku’s family was a whole sector of underground heroes. Doing such heroic deeds but never wanting the fame for it. How admirable. 

All Might and Izuku exchanged anxious glances, was this really okay?! To have all the pro-heroes get the wrong idea.

Only Nezu out of the pro-heroes noticed how Izuku managed to convince them so easily without telling the full truth. But that was okay, the less people who knew about this, the better. 

And so, the USJ incident ended with more questions than answers. All students of Class 1-A were safe and sound. Eraserhead and Thirteen were recovering, their injuries weren’t even that bad due to Hachi and one wild Kangaroo.

Rumors however were at an all time high. Pro-heroes and Class 1-A had deemed that Midoriya Izuku’s family must be some secret hero organization, working from behind the scenes to protect him (and the city) at all times. 

They left it at that because what else could it be?! There was no logical explanation to this.

* * *

Meanwhile, shortly after the events of USJ. Sawada Tsunayoshi came over to Izuku’s house to get updated and ask for a favor.

"So, Hibari has All Might on his kill-no- his bite to death list. He's number one apparently there too." Tsuna said while looking like he hadn't slept in days.

“Also, I’ve decided after yesterday’s incident. I’m going to do a flame-adjust for everyone who wants to come visit you.” Tsuna said with his hands propped up like he was making such a grave decision. “In other words, I may die from overwork in the next few days.”

“Tsuna…” Midoriya Izuku was speechless. 

“No, I’m going to do it. It’s better to get it over and done with.” Tsuna sighed, “Or they’re going to destroy this world, before the villains get to it.”

“...” 

“There’s another reason though, the Vongola family will be out on a mission. So we won’t be able to protect you if something does come up.” Tsuna paused, “And well, I’m...the only one who can do the Zero-point breakthrough technique. It’s not like I can ask Vongola Nono to do this.”

With that, Vongola Decimo - Neo Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and assistant Midoriya Izuku spent the next few days in an abandoned alleyway. 

What were they doing exactly? They were protecting the world from these temporary berserk flame users, the _Super Sa*yans._

* * *

Before long, the U.A. Sports Festival was coming up. Everyone trained and refined their techniques as much as they could. Everyone was rivals this time.It was something all U.A students looked forward to. Though, Midoriya Izuku found it unfortunate that the Vongola family and his mother won’t be able to see it live. 

“Sorry, Izuku. I’ll be watching the live stream through my phone. Work called and I’ll be going to Hosu that day.” Inko apologized, “I’ll make sure to see it though and I’ll record it too.” 

“That’s alright, work is important too.” Izuku said during the night before the Sports Festival. “Please stay safe, there’s been some incidents lately around Tokyo about a hero-killer.”

“I will. That goes the same for you. I’m always worried for you, Izuku.” His mother admitted to the heaviness in her heart. It wasn’t something that was likely to change anytime soon.

“Thanks, mom. I’ll do my best at the festival!” Izuku replied, a little happy because he was blessed with so many people who cared for him.

* * *

While the heroes were spending their time recuperating and busying themselves with the preparation of the sports festival and reinforcing the security. Shiragaki Tomura was ranting about the unfairness he was faced during the USJ invasion. 

“Tomura, there’s no need to worry.” Sensei spoke with a seemingly gentle voice, “Because I know these flames. How nostalgic. For showing me this, I will grant you a few more Nomus to use at your disposal. They may get beaten but it’s alright. The data they’ll provide will be valuable to us.” 

With those words, Shiragaki Tomura wasn’t satisfied but he noticed how confident Sensei was even when seeing the flames' overwhelming power.

This calmed him a little. 

Just a little.

* * *

“Deku-kun! It’s today, I’m going to do this!” Uraraka was fired up. Her reason for becoming a hero was to earn money so that her parents could live the life. Izuku felt somewhat the same too. He wanted his mother to not overwork, that’s for sure.

Everyone was soon changing for the festival but then he felt his pocket, his phone was vibrating. 

His mom was calling? 

“I-Izuku, I wasn’t sure if I should call you. It’s an important day for you but...I think I just saw the hero-killer------” The connection cut off and Izuku’s heart started to beat wildly.

Izuku bolted out of the changing room and ran into someone with a short stature outside of the building.

“Sorry.” Izuku didn’t have any time to waste. “Hosu…”

He needed to go to Hosu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm  
> i wonder whats gonna happen  
> but hachi is mvp  
> aizawa probably woke up with an octopus stuck on his head and didn't know what to do  
> oh and one angry rabbit, yuki wants more screen time  
> jokes aside, hope you all enjoyed it! things are going down :)))


	12. #

Midoriya Izuku was currently taking the bullet train to Hosu. He nervously tapped his foot. His priorities were simple. Make sure his mother was safe, and take down the hero-killer if Izuku could find him. 

He faintly remembered that the Hero Killer frequented alleyways to murder his victims. He usually targeted heroes and not civilians but who knew for sure. 

Izuku continued to dial his mother’s number the entire time, but she wasn’t picking up at all. 

But then, the passenger to his right asked him, “Are you okay, young man?” 

No, he wasn’t nothing but okay.

Midoriya tried to tell him everything was fine, but he was greeted with an old man coughing out his lungs. But that wasn’t the point, there was blood coming out.

“I should be asking you that, are you okay?!!!” Izuku was about to call the ambulance.

“This...is tomato juice.” The elder wiped his face with a napkin like nothing had happened.

“Oh….” Midoriya Izuku was going to die of stress at this rate. 

It was literally one thing after another. Really, as if things couldn’t get worse

Izuku turned slowly towards his left, sensing malice. He was greeted with a Nomu that was latched outside of the train’s window. Izuku almost yelled but he kept his mouth close. 

He had to act quick, grabbing a nearby attendant. He pointed to the fucking monster. “Stop the train now. I’ll lure that thing so it won’t hurt anyone.” 

Within a few moments, the train came to a halting stop, and Izuku smashed the window along with the Nomu. 

“I don’t have time to deal with this.” He knew that the Vongola couldn’t help him this time. But then who…? 

“I’ll deal with this one. I'm a hero, Gran Torino.” The elder who sat beside Izuku was right by his side. “But...there’s more than one monster. This might be even difficult for me.” 

There were at least five Nomus, and they all seemed to be all targeting Izuku. He couldn’t leave this elder hero alone like this. 

“Mom…” Izuku couldn’t choose. He wanted to save everyone that was within his reach.

…

“This fucking idiot keeps getting into trouble.” Xanxus had already started firing at the Nomu. “You have things to do? Then get the fuck to it.”

“We’ll be deducting the costs from your account. It’s good to do business with you again, Midoriya Izuku.” Viper told him firmly. 

“Look, there’s more than one alien.” Fran sighed, “What a pain!”

Midoriya Izuku owed them yet again. His debts kept piling up, without an end. The others just gave his back a push while they crossed paths. There was absolutely no time to waste.

* * *

He was already in Hosu, and Izuku started to narrow his search to a few alleyways. Based on the news reports the most sightings of the Hero-Killer were around these parts. 

Izuku let his dying-will flames lead the way and soon he felt that murderous aura. And there he saw his mother collapsed but seemingly uninjured. 

“Run...” Someone in the dark struggled to say. It was the hero Ingenium, Iida Tenya’s older brother. 

“Hmm? A child? That is a U.A. uniform…” A grated voice said with a bit of surprise. “How odd.”

“What did you do to them?!” Izuku yelled with anger.

“That woman tried to call for help and got in the way. Don’t worry I only kill heroes.” The hero-killer pointed to the bloody mess, “I was about to finish him off until you arrived.”

“I won’t let you. I’m going to protect them both.” Midoriya Izuku stood in front of them and his lightning flames flared with such intensity.

Hero Killer Stain grinned, “What a hero we have there. Now, that’s more like it. Try to protect them if you can.”

Flames clashed with metal, and a knife grazed his cheek. It happened all in an instant and Izuku was left lying on the ground.

What had just happened?

Why...?!!

“I wonder why too? But you certainly have the skill, just a bit too careless.” 

It was his quirk? How? The blood wound on his cheek...blood was the trigger. Izuku’s thoughts started racing. 

Hero Killer Stain didn’t bother with Izuku anymore and started to walk towards Ingenium. “Now, Ingenium, you are a false hero. So you’ll have to die.”

Stain walked forth without hesitation but then his foot got caught on something. “What…?” He was taken aback for a second and his hand touched the wall where he felt something weird.

“Midoriya, are you okay?” 

“You are…” Midoriya Izuku was surprised to see Mineta Minoru out of all people. “Why are you here?!”

“You crashed into me earlier and said something about Hosu..” Mineta quickly explained. “Are you going to get up anytime soon because I’m pretty sure that murderer’s going to find out about my quirk right about now.”

* * *

Mineta was indeed following after Izuku. After he got kicked out of Class 1-A, he literally questioned about his choices, and what led him to this. He already knew, long ago. But change was indeed something difficult for anyone to do. In his leave of absence, he met a girl from his middle school who absolutely disliked him because of the things he did to her. 

That moment, the embodiment of lust, chose to apologize even if it didn't mean anything to her.

The girl responded with a sigh, “I heard what happened to you, getting kicked out of the top class in less than a day. I don’t like you at all. But I’m glad to see you’re finally becoming a decent human being. Well, for a hero, you have a long way to go. At least, you’ve taken the first step.”

Those words opened his eyes to many things. He was a pervert, that was something he couldn’t deny about himself. His mind was an embodiment of lust. But he won’t use that as a reason or an excuse to harm or do whatever he wanted to girls. 

That was the first step of becoming a decent human being. And this was his answer as to why he was here helping Midoriya Izuku with this hell of a villain.

* * *

“I...think I can move soon. You’re in danger...don’t let him get your blood.” Izuku struggled to speak.

“Another kid? What the hell is this quirk?”

“You can’t get that off even if you tried all day. I had a pretty clean shit this morning.” Mineta told him, “You’ll be stuck there for a day.”

“I see….” Hero Killer Stain raised his katana and sliced off his arm without hesitation. He then took off his boot and tied his scarf around the wound.

The amount of conviction was terrifying for Midoriya and Mineta. This person would do anything to kill Ingenium right now. 

“Mineta, I’ll be counting on you to distract him” Izuku whispered, the hero killer’s quirk had already worn off on him.

Now that Stain’s quirk was out in the open. Midoriya Izuku had the advantage of surprise. One shouldn’t show their trump cards so easily, the wise words from Reborn.

“You underestimated me too much, I’ve had more than enough time to charge up.” Izuku said with finality. A huge lightning strike hit Stain from above and Izuku dealt an Maximum Ingram from below to finish him off.

“Yuki!! You’re the best.” Izuku clutched onto the rabbit who jumped down from the rooftop. “Hachi, oh you’re already ahead of things.”

Izuku had long since released his two box animals to support him if things had went wrong. He truly had the best companions.

Hachi had one tentacle on Inko and the other on Ingenium. Hachi was always working hard.

“Well, he’s all stuck together now, looks like a bad case of yoga.” Mineta felt accomplished with his work.

Soon, the police got here and was surprised to find the Hero Killer being subdued by two kids.

Izuku was relieved to find that his mother was okay, and that the hero Ingenium didn’t have any life-threatening injuries. He had made it in time.

But there was one thing he was forgetting…

* * *

This took place not long after Midoriya Izuku left. Everyone was worried but there was nothing they could do. He didn’t leave any messages behind. So, no one knew where he went.

Everyone in Class 1-A except for Midoriya Izuku had passed the first round. He had lost by default. The whole class was solemnly gathered together despite the festive atmosphere all around them. 

Class 1-B looked at them strangely but decided not to get involved. Monoma wanted to taunt them again, but his classmates prevented it. They were already depressed, so leave them to it. 

“Where did he go…?” Uraraka didn’t look happy about passing the first round at all. Did something happen? But then, why didn’t he say anything before he left? 

“Guys! Holy shit, look at the news.” Kaminari was scrolling through the latest social media news and came across something fucking incredible.

Bakugou grabbed Kaminari's phone and within a few seconds he threw it back to him. He would never admit it himself, but Bakugou Katsuki was actually worried about Deku for about a good three minutes. 

_#Meninsuits #SavingHosu #From Aliens #A Real Prince #Heroes #Varia #Isthisreallife #HeroKillerSpeech_

_Mysterious men in suits saved Hosu from a villain attack?! Who are these brave heroes?!!_

…

...

_We were worried for nothing!!! Midoriya Izuku, what the hell did you get yourself into now?!_

“You know what.” Kaminari got up and stared to the stadium with a blank look, “I think from now on, if I see someone with a suit on. I’m gonna think...oh he probably knows Midoriya.”

“His family is wild, what are these selfies even?” Hagakure was also on her phone now scrolling through the images. She had already found the Varia's account.

"These people aren't even the ones that I saw during USJ," Kirishima pointed out, "How big is his family?!"

“This guy even has a crown on him. What a prince.” Mina laughed, these people were hilarious.

Class 1-A decided that Midoriya Izuku was most likely fine and having a great time in Hosu. They had no lingering feelings so they were back on track. It was time to take this Sports Festival seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomato juice  
> bakugou wanted to break the phone but he thought of kaminari's well being for 0.01 seconds  
> why did i do this to myself, so many characters to write about  
> varia going feral and wild because izuku forgot.


	13. Final Exams feat. Deku & Kacchan

“Go back home.” Midoriya Izuku said with a tone he only used with the Varia. 

“You’re ordering me, knowing who I am right?” Xanxus growled back, “And who do you think saved you when you were caught by that dumb alien.”

“The Hero Killer technically finished it off, not you.” But really Stain was impressive for a villain. His feet and hands were bound, but he was able to jump onto the Nomu and stab him with the knife he held with his teeth. And then, there was the Hero Killer's speech too...

“I could just send you back either way.” Izuku answered with a mutter.

“What did you just say?!” Xanxus was about to bring out his guns. This kid grew some guts while living with them for a year. Though, only the Varia brought this side out of Izuku. “You try doing that, and you’ll regret it, brat.”

“There they go again, I can’t believe that little kid can stand up to Xanxus sometimes.” Belphegor laughed, “Usually people cower when our boss gets like that.”

“Anyone going to stop them?” Lussuria asked while scrolling through his new phone, “Hmm.. fashion here is so unique. Bel, take a look at these heroes’ outfits.”

“I’ve just sent the bill to Vongola. Midoriya Izuku's assets are all ours now.” Viper chuckled darkly. Now, this was true evil.

“Voiii!! How long are they going to take?! I thought we were going to the hotel that was reserved for us. We did save this city, there's gotta be something in it for us.” Squalo wanted to get some food already. They had saved a hotel from getting wrecked by the Nomus so that explained why the Varia had already secured a place to stay.

“Midoriya… Boss said we’re having a vacation here, so you can’t stop him.” Levi tried to persuade Izuku.

“...Oh.” Izuku nodded, then that was fine. As long as they weren’t causing trouble.

Who was he kidding?! Of course they were going to wreck havoc.

“I’m going to be busy with my final exams soon. I’ll take you sight-seeing later. But if I hear that the Varia destroyed Hosu...You do know what’s going to happen right?”

“Trying to threaten me?” 

“Nope, I’m just negotiating for the sake of peace.” Izuku groaned, “I’m...just going to go home and sleep. Please don’t become villains by the time I wake up. But…”

The Varia members all looked at Izuku and waited.

“Thank you for coming to save me.” Midoriya Izuku smiled genuinely, “I’ll treat you to a meal later.”

“Steak.” Xanxus said one word and left.

“Boss does love the food you make. But that goes for most of us.”

“Then, you’ll definitely love my mom’s cooking!” Izuku chuckled, “She makes even better food than me.” 

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was absolutely done by the time he got home with his mother. He was glad to see his mom completely fine. But well, his day really was as terrible as it could have gotten.

He had completely missed the Sports Festival, but Izuku felt warm when he saw everyone’s texts asking if he was safe and sound. 

And then there was one from Iida-kun.

_Thank you for saving my brother from the Hero Killer. My whole family is indebted to you._

_Iida Tenya_

Midoriya Izuku looked at the message for a long time that night. He had made a difference. Perhaps, the heroes would have taken care of everything. He already heard enough lectures about illegal _quirk use_ from the police officers. But as long as Izuku had given the credit to Ingenium for apprehending the Hero Killer, his name was cleared.

He didn’t care who did what, as long as everyone was safe.

That was good enough for him.

After awhile, Izuku checked on the results for the Sports Festival. 

“Kacchan got 1st this time. But he sure doesn’t look happy.” Izuku laughed, he started to browse through the highlights of the festival. Everyone looked alive with great expressions on their faces. 

“I really did miss all this. Well, there’s always next year.” 

There was always next year.

* * *

Class 1-A welcomed Midoriya Izuku back and life continued onward without a moment to waste. 

Everyone had already chosen their place to intern, and Midoriya Izuku was suddenly left behind. That was because he hadn’t participated in the Sports Festival to bring appeal to himself.

Though, Izuku didn’t mind it too much. It was his choice and he wouldn’t regret it at all. But then one offer came to him, it was from Gran Torino. 

Yagi Toshinori was shocked to hear from his teacher. “You met Young Midoriya?!”

“Yes, I heard he needed a place to intern? Then send him over here.” Gran Torino said gruffly. 

And so, Midoriya Izuku spent his time learning from Gran Torino. Though, sometimes the old hero himself was surprised at Izuku’s flames. They seemed like something that wasn’t from this world. 

Gran Torino mostly let Izuku do whatever he wished when it came to training. It seemed like this boy already knew exactly what he needed to do to improve his quirk.

...

“Who taught you how to fight like this?” Gran Torino asked Izuku once during a light spar. It was odd. At times, Izuku seemed ruthless in aiming for vital points or organs to hit. Though, he wasn’t aiming to kill or anything like that. It was a strange mix of techniques.

“My family taught me. Is there something wrong?” 

“I see...no there’s nothing wrong. It’s just that this style of fighting is unusual for a student to use.” _Usually Gran Torino sees it in the underground society, where villains reside._ But there was no way this kid was a villain. 

His family however, the ones he saw at least, Gran Torino wasn’t sure how to describe them. 

Villains? Heroes? Vigilantes? A manifestation of rage itself?

It was hard to say.

* * *

The internship went by quickly and soon the final exams were creeping up on everyone.

The written portion went as best as it could for Izuku. It was honestly hard catching up on four years of studies. But anything was better than Reborn’s teaching.

Finally, the practical portion of the exam was released. They...had to fight their teachers in a 2vs1 battle?!

And wait what?

Midoriya Izuku & Bakugou Katsuki **vs.** All Might

No...that wasn’t the problem. 

“Why the hell are these extras having a fucking feast on the rooftops Deku?!!! They keep fucking multiplying. ” Kacchan yelled at him. And honestly he had a very good reason to do so.

“They sure are.” Izuku had a tense smile, these people really did do whatever they fucking liked. He flew up to them. “Are you trying to get me to fail? Wait, Mom?!!! Why’s my mom here, Xanxus?!” 

“You owe us food and a show.” Xanxus said nonchalantly while chewing on a piece of steak. “I got sick of waiting.“

“Which means, he couldn’t wait till your finals were over. So we all went to your house and visited your mom!” Lussuria said happily, “She’s so nice! And she was really worried about you too. So we brought her to see you in action.” 

“And we heard you’ve been developing a new technique. Of course, we got to see how our pupil’s faring these days.” Squalo yelled. “You better fucking beat up this All Might, or else.”

“Oh, and don’t worry about maintaining the link to Rokudo Mukuro, I’ll handle that guy’s organs. So don’t think of holding back.” Viper said, “I’ll bill the Vongola later for that.” 

Midoriya Izuku decided that this was just fine. Everything was just fucking fine. He wasn’t going to even comment on what Belphegor and Flan were doing with their phones.

...

“Don’t say anything, just forget about them and let’s pass this exam.” Izuku said to Kacchan with a blank expression, void of any thoughts.

“Let’s start then, um shall we?” All Might coughed out, he was honestly at a loss. "Wonder duo, let's see what you've got."

This was a final exam right?!

* * *

It started with a mess, All Might pulled a Texas Smash and all the buildings were destroyed in his path. The wind pressure was incredible and it was just from one punch.

Bakugou Katsuki tried to fight All Might by himself, leaving Deku behind. But soon, he was put into place. He was weak compared to All Might, he knew that long ago. 

But then Deku fucking saved him, and grabbed him and ran away.

“You better not get in my fucking way, Deku.” Kacchan screamed at him.

“We probably want to form a plan? We need to run, we can’t beat All Might.” Izuku yelled back. It was always like this, the yelling, the anger. 

“You can run all the fuck you want. I’m here to win this fight.” 

“Kacchan, listen to me for once.” Izuku considered his options. Kacchan was right, they couldn’t run to win because All Might would catch them without a doubt. 

“What do you even want from me?!” Kacchan's anger was at an all time high. But Izuku was surprised to see Kacchan listening to him. In the past, he would never do that.

“I need five minutes to charge up for this technique. I can’t fight during it. I can only run and assist you.” Izuku spoke simply. “I need you to help me, please.”

* * *

Deku was always like this even when they were younger. His expression terrified Bakugou Katsuki sometimes. There was something that Deku had that he didn’t. And he absolutely hated it.

But whatever, it was to win.

“It’s just you alone?” All Might wondered if Izuku was running to the escape gate, but he didn’t see any sign of him. “Hmm…?”

He was about to throw a punch at Bakugou but then Midoriya came out of nowhere and pulled him back from his range. 

“So, you two are working together. That’s a good start.” All Might was impressed with this sudden teamwork. And then there was Izuku’s speed, it wasn’t at his level yet, but still it was definitely something to be wary of.

Kacchan was being helped by Deku. And Deku was being helped by Kacchan. That was something neither of them thought could happen so easily. But somehow, they both knew how each other thought. And so their impromptu teamwork surprised them too.

Though, there were always limits. All Might was overwhelmingly powerful. Soon, he was at a level where Midoriya couldn’t assist Kacchan safely. And Kacchan was faced with All Might’s strength. 

“I wonder what you two are planning.” All Might said.

“Dekuu! Stop fucking taking so long. Or I’ll take him out myself.” He had gotten behind All Might and pulled the trigger to his grenade bracers. It was a point-blank explosion to All Might’s face. “Die!!!” 

Instead, Kacchan was the one that was sent flying into a wall. 

It was as if All Might was invincible.

“Damn it!!! If I had to bend and fold into a fucking pretzel and even that wasn’t enough. I won’t stand for it. So, Deku be fucking useful for once!” Bakugou yelled out before collapsing onto the rubble. 

All Might approached Bakugou this time to take him out and then all that’s left was Midoriya Izuku. But he couldn’t shake off the feeling that this wasn’t the end. It was far from it.

“ _Cambio Forma_ \- Yuki, Hachi.” His two animal companions nodded, and morphed into pure dying-will flames and merged with his equipment. Izuku’s voice reverberated with the command. “ _Elettro Mantello_.” 

Two high-density lightning flames grew from the top of Izuku’s head as if they were rabbit’s ears. They flowed back, swaying with the wind. His sun attribute tinted his gloves and boots with gold, reinforcing them. His body sparked with electricity.

“I’ll be taking Kacchan back now.” Izuku faintly said, as he blew past All Might. His speed was now on par with All Might for around ten minutes, which was more than enough for this exam. 

All Might was moved, he knew Midoriya Izuku could have finished the exam by now, but he decided to retrieve Bakugou too. Part of him also wanted to see how strong Midoriya Izuku truly was now. 

“New Hampshire Smash!” All Might propelled himself and slammed right into Izuku’s back. His flames cushioned the damage but he was still sent crashing down. Izuku made sure to protect Kacchan during the fall, he had already taken enough damage for today.

“All Might sure is persistent.” Izuku looked down to Kacchan who was currently unconscious. He’ll have to do his part too now. 

“Hachi, let’s give All Might a taste of his own power. With a little extra.” 

It was something that he could only do once a day, a _Rebound_ \- all techniques’ that the target used for today will be shot back at them in the form of sun flames with twice as much power. A Texas smash and a New Hampshire smash, wouldn’t that be fun? This was perfect for powerful opponents.

“All Might, neither me nor Kacchan will lose to you.” Izuku pressed his ring against his box, “ _Rebound.”_

An enormous amount of sun flames poured out and slammed against All Might. He was completely caught off guard. What in the world?

Izuku carried Kacchan while all the onlookers, and All Might himself was overwhelmed by this boy’s strength. 

This was the combined effort of the duo. Without Kacchan, Izuku wouldn’t have had the time to use these abilities and lost. Without Deku, Kacchan would have lost while fighting All Might.

This was their win and so they passed the gate with everything they had.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Varia’s outing. Midoriya Izuku’s performance wasn’t bad at all. But there was something that was more urgent.

“Someone get tissues, holy fuck. I expected it but you cry just like Izuku!” A fountain of tears bursted from Inko because she was just so proud and amazed. Squalo was currently also freaking the fuck out too. Because he was a deer in headlights when it came to people crying.

“Heh, now this is our Izuku. He’s an honorary member of Varia no matter what shit the Vongola tells you.” Belphegor told Inko who was currently wiping her tears with napkins. 

“His Cambio Forma is so pretty!” Lussuria gushed, “I took photos of it, I’m going to show him later.” 

“Though, that All Might, did you notice?” Flan commented, “He was wearing weights.”

“Hmph, whatever, we’re going back home.” Xanxus said, “I’ve seen enough of this world for now.”

“Alright boss,” Levi then turned towards Inko, “We’ll take you back home first.” 

Xanxus didn’t say anything which also meant he was okay with it. It would be terrible of them to leave Inko stranded on a rooftop. He did know how to treat someone properly for treating them to a meal despite his appearance. 

…

...

And so, Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki have successfully passed the First Term - Final Exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baccck with a chapter.  
> Yes!!! Izuku has his Cambio Forma now too! (Fight scenes are like the hardest thing ever, let me write my comedy >:O!!!)  
> Varia's watching a great show.  
> And Inko is very very proud of Izuku.


	14. This is a training camp right?

“You were up to a lot while we were away.” Reborn appeared later that day in Izuku’s room. Midoriya Izuku didn’t have the energy to deal with Reborn right now, he was absolutely spent after passing the final exams.

“Define a lot.” Izuku questioned helplessly.

“Well, Viper came over with a bill today.” Reborn began, “Simply put, they took everything that you owned.” 

“Everything…”

“Even the toilet paper.” 

Izuku fell back on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Is that so?” Reborn was a bit amused, he was expecting more of a reaction though. 

“Yep, and what brings you here?” Reborn was always unpredictable. So Izuku thought he should ask in advance.

“It’s nothing, I’m just taking my well-deserved break. I’ll be staying over at your house today.”

He was definitely up to something. 

“You attract trouble wherever you go. You shouldn’t have any complaints with me here right?” 

“Nope, not at all.” Izuku answered instinctively. He’ll take Reborn over the Varia squad any day. 

“And here, you probably don’t need this kind of equipment but...call it a hitman’s hunch.” Reborn threw over a backpack. “You’re going on a training camp soon right? Bring it with you, just in case.”

Izuku opened it to take a look and had a slight look of surprise, “Reborn...you do know we’re not allowed to use weapons right? I’m a student.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt, anyways these are all gifts from everyone. Or what, did you want the Varia to take them too?” 

“I’ll hold onto them.”

Really, he didn’t really have a use for stun grenades, guns, or knives anytime soon. Heroes don’t use things like these. It would freak out his classmates. 

“Good.” Reborn laid on his makeshift hammock. 

“Re-” Izuku sighed, Reborn really was a my-pace type of person. How was he able to fall asleep so quickly? When did he even set up a hammock?! 

* * *

“Why exactly are you in my school uniform?” Izuku smiled brightly the next morning while he questioned Reborn who was in an obvious disguise. 

“I’m just going to explore.” Reborn said before disappearing to who knows where. 

Midoriya Izuku won’t be fazed just by this. 

…

“Deku-kun! There you are, I was just talking to your friend Renato.” 

“Renato....I think you’re in the wrong class.” Izuku rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. 

Nope that was definitely Reborn.

“Don’t worry about the small details, I’ve already informed the principal beforehand.” Reborn said from his seat. 

Izuku really didn’t know what to make of his situation so he just ignored it. Well, not to mention he felt two heated glares on him. 

Kacchan and Todoroki-kun. 

Wonderful, what was the problem now?

“Hey, Midoriya, help us convince these two. We are all planning on going shopping later for the training camp that’s coming up.” Kirishima gestured to Bakugou and Todoroki. “You’re going too right?” 

“Yeah, Deku-kun should come. Iida-kun and I are definitely going.” Uraraka added.

“I’ll go.” Izuku was kind of happy because when he was in Namimori, there weren’t many chances to hang out with friends who were the same age. 

He felt like inviting Kacchan wasn’t going to be easy. So, he turned around and wondered how he was going to convince Todoroki-kun.

“If you’re going then I guess I can come along.” Todoroki said casually, surprising Izuku a bit.

Did this mean Todoroki didn’t hate him or anything? He wasn’t sure what Todoroki Shouto thought of him at all. Honestly, Izuku thought everyone considered him as a problem-student who brought trouble wherever he went. That...was sadly true to an extent. 

“That’s great then. I’ve been wanting to talk to you but there wasn’t much of a chance…” It really had been an eventful semester, that’s for sure.

Todoroki smiled slightly and noted that Bakugou was fuming behind Izuku. 

“Todoroki! What’s up with that?! You said no to us, the entire time.” Mina protested the unfairness.

“I just thought it would be a good chance to talk to Midoriya.” Todoroki said, “Is there a problem with that?”

“I see how it is.” Mina nodded as if she figured everything out. “I get it actually. We all have things we want to know about Midoriya. Like what’s up with his family?!”

“Oh, and what kind of underground heroes are they? We know Varia because they became famous on Herogram and Herowitter but Kirishima and Tsuyu-chan said there were others!” Hagakure was excited to ask all this. The whole class has been wondering about the origins of Midoriya Izuku.

“Umm...it’s kind of like an organization? But they’re all good people and they’ve helped me a lot.” Izuku wasn’t sure how to sum up his life like this. He glanced at Reborn who was looking out of the window as if it didn’t concern him. 

“They did save us though.” Kirishima pointed out, “I never even had a chance to thank them.” 

“I want to meet the Varia! They’re so funny.” Mina laughed.

“So, more importantly...Midoriya.” Momo turned to Midoriya and with a grave expression on her face. “How many...family members do you exactly have?”

“Um….” Midoriya started to count. There were...quite a lot now that he actually thought about it. “There’s at least 40 of them? Well, I’m affiliated with the Vongola so the group at the USJ incident tends to appear the most.”

“40…” Class 1-A expected a lot, but this was just....what kind of secret-ops squad was this?! How powerful was this organization exactly?

They were about to question further but Iida stopped them.

“Now, let’s not overwhelm Midoriya too much.” Iida Tenya came to Izuku’s rescue, “I know we’re all curious, but it is important that we consider Midoriya’s feelings too.” 

“Who the fuck cares about those crazy shits?” Bakugou stood up and slammed his hand on the desk . “They’re fucking annoying, popping up everywhere.” 

Bakugou grabbed Izuku and dragged him out of the classroom, leaving everyone else dumbfounded. 

* * *

“K-Kacchan? You can let go of me now.” Izuku was being dragged by the collar of his shirt. It wasn’t really comfortable per say. 

“What? You wanted to tell them your whole backstory?” Kacchan said sarcastically. “Aren’t you sick of explaining the same shit over and over again?”

“But I’m t-technically choking.” Izuku calmly pointed to his throat and weakly smiled. 

Kacchan scoffed and released his grip, “I saw the recording.”

Izuku hummed in response, “What did you think?” 

“No villain’s going to give you that much time to charge your skill. I’m guessing there’s a limitation to it.” Kacchan immediately saw through his ability, “Or else you would have charged it before you entered the exams.” 

“I can only go into that form once a day, and I have to use it right after I charge my lightning flames up.” It wasn’t something Izuku could use easily either. The only reason he chose to use it was because Viper had offered to maintain the link to All Might in case he failed to do so.

Though, real-time combat was always the best to test out his limits. He was relieved to find that he could maintain the link with All Might even while using his Cambio Forma. 

“It was strong.” Kacchan admitted, “But with so many weaknesses, it’s useless in practical battles unless you have someone covering for you.”

“You did just that though.” 

“...”

“Hmm, and I should have said this long ago but...” Izuku decided to change topics because he could see Kacchan was about to snap at any moment. “Thanks for helping my mom while I was gone. You and mom were the only ones who believed I was still alive.”

Kacchan was taken aback, and struggled to find the right words.

“You know, at first I thought you hated me. But now, I’m not so sure.” Izuku said, noticing that he was walking beside Kacchan for once instead of following behind him. “Is it because I’m stronger now? Because I have an ability like a quirk?” 

“No.” Kacchan said without hesitation, “You annoyed me, weak and quirkless. And you kept worrying about me even when I was like that to you. You out of all people I thought were more hero-like at times.” 

Bakugou Katsuki knew that they needed closure. “Do you remember what I said to you before you disappeared?”

“...”

“So, you do then.”

“The reason I went missing wasn’t your fault, Kacchan.” Izuku never knew Kacchan blamed himself for his disappearance. That meant Kacchan had been feeling guilty for the past four years.

“I know that. But, it won’t erase anything I’ve said or done in the past.” Kacchan angrily told Izuku, “An apology won't do shit. So, I’ll only say this once so fucking listen up.” 

“You better stay the fuck alive from now on. Even if you die, don’t fucking die.” Kacchan's voice shook, “And my _advice_ from back then was a load of bullshit. Don’t listen to it.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Izuku couldn’t hold back his laughter. “You’re really amazing. Ah, I definitely like this Kacchan better.” 

“So annoying...Can’t fucking believe you, how are you even this strong now?” Kacchan grumbled. 

“I was trained by the best.” Izuku chuckled, “Kacchan, you’ve always been strong to me though. Like I said before, I won’t lose so easily now.”

“ Who fucking placed lower than me on the written exams?”

“That’s…!” 

“Hah, fucking excuses, Deku.” Bakugou stomped away, leaving him behind as always. But this time Izuku caught up to him. 

“Want to come over for dinner?” Izuku asked, “But this time, please don’t make that kind of katsudon anymore.”

“I make whatever the fuck I want. Eat it or you can have fucking water for dinner.” 

Rest in peace, Izuku’s taste buds. 

* * *

“Seems like you had fun today, Izuku.” Reborn was in his hammock when Izuku went back to his room later that evening. 

“Yeah, I did. And where were you all day?”

“I’ve been curious about this world. It piqued my interest a bit. So I took some time to do some research.”

“I’ve been looking things up too. Musutafu is probably about 200 years ahead of Namimori. The world map is almost identical to each other. Most of the historical landmarks of the two worlds match up quite well too.” Izuku started to list out all the similarities and differences. “Though, there are things that don’t match up. The year in Namimori had already passed the date when quirks were discovered for more than ten years. But nothing happened, quirks don’t exist there at all. The city of Namimori doesn't even exist in any of the records I found onine either."

“This means Musutafu is a future timeline that has diverged because of the quirk mutation." Reborn paused, “But what concerns me isn’t this.”

Reborn continued, “It’s because there's no record of the Vongola, Millefiore, or any of the major mafia families here. I even looked into databases that should have information about them.” 

“That meant the mafia families in this world who knew about the dying-will flames were...wiped out of existence by something or someone.” Reborn concluded, “The only exception is your ring and your box animal. The Vongola mark is there, but we’ve never seen that ring before.” 

“This supposedly belonged to my dad. I don’t know who he is. My mom doesn’t talk about him at all.” _I don’t want to ask her either._ Though it was strange, in that jewelry box that Izuku found, only the ring and the box had the dying-will flame-aptitude, the others were all ordinary accessories. 

“That’s no problem. As long as it won’t endanger us, then there’s no need to take action yet. Anyways, it seems like Namimori is safe because the quirk mutation never occurred. Well, I have a feeling I know why that's the case. Dame-Tsuna worked hard for peace when he was a teen after all.”

“But..Reborn, what exactly happened to Vongola and the other mafia families in this world?” Izuku shivered when he saw the deadly gaze of Reborn. They both knew that it wasn’t anything good.

“Don’t worry about it, Izuku. Just focus on your hero studies.” Reborn said, “I’ll be leaving now. Let us know if something comes up.”

Izuku nodded, this was the first time everything had been laid clear to see. He had his doubts but now Reborn had confirmed it all.

_Is there even anything I could do…?_

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was up all night thinking but in the end the only clue to the mystery was his ring. 

“Izuku? You look tired today.” 

“Mom, this ring...do you know anything about it?” Izuku asked hesitantly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know.” Inko shook her head.

“That’s okay, then forget about what I said.” Izuku smiled and quickly dropped the topic. 

Nothing made sense at all, who the hell was Midoriya Hisashi really?! 

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was glad that everyone invited him out because he really needed a change of pace right now. But then a wild Kacchan ambushed him outside of his house.

“The fuck happened to your face? You look even more uglier today.” 

“Thanks for the compliment, Kacchan.” Izuku really wasn’t in the mood for this, “Why are you here?”

“Have shit I need to buy, you’re going to the mall too right?” 

Izuku wanted to ask what did that have to do with him. But Kacchan never listened to him anyways, so once again he was pulled along and before he knew it they were at the mall. 

He was left stranded by the fountain and who knew where Kacchan went. Izuku took a seat and observed the cheerfulness around him. What a stark contrast to his mood. 

“Midoriya, did something happen yesterday?” At some point, Todoroki had taken a seat beside him.

“Yeah, a lot happened.” 

“Hmm…I see.” Todoroki wasn’t good at conveying his thoughts but he was very worried about Izuku at this moment.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to talk yesterday?” Izuku rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the bench. 

“I can use my fire, my own power now. And I wanted to thank you for that.” Todoroki replied sincerely. 

“I didn’t do much. I wanted to apologize for stepping out of line too. I don’t know enough about you to say such things.”

“...That’s okay, what do you want to know then?” Todoroki asked simply.

“Oh.” Midoriya felt like this was a strange turn of events. But his eyes glimmered in curiosity, “Then, about your quirk…”

The two talked for quite awhile, and Izuku told him the truth about his flames. And Todoroki didn’t find it too surprising. He always thought Midoriya’s flames was a bit different. There was something that set it apart from quirks. 

If only this light-hearted conversation could continue like this.

…

“Well isn’t that an interesting ability, Midoriya Izuku?” Shigaraki Tomura had four of his fingers around Todoroki’s neck, “Don’t move or I’ll kill him right now.”

 _Why couldn’t I sense him?!_ Midoriya tried to remain calm, “What do you want from us?”

“I was going to force the answers I wanted out of you. But how convenient that I came across your little chat. That saves me a bunch of work.” Tomura laughed, “So, you did have a cheat, but that’s okay I suppose. I’m going to kill All Might, but it seems like I’ll have fun with you too.”

“You want to fight here, there are heroes patrolling everywhere. You won’t get away even if you kill me.” Todoroki said firmly.

“Todoroki-kun!” Izuku wasn’t going to let that happen.

Shigaraki Tomura however ignored Todoroki and focused on Izuku. “That look of panic, that’s what I want to see. As much as I want to kill you both right here, I won’t yet. Sensei told me only to leave you a message, Midoriya Izuku.”

“...”

“ _How nostalgic, those flames you possess. I await the day I meet you in person_.” 

Tomura grinned before leaving, “The next time we meet, I’ll make sure you’ll regret it.” 

….

“Deku-kun! Todoroki-kun, who...was that?” Uraraka glanced back to the suspicious person who was talking to the two earlier.

“That was a villain, the one from USJ. Uraraka, can you call the police?” Izuku tried to calm himself down. “Todoroki-kun, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, sorry I didn’t notice him at all.”

“That’s okay, that goes for me too.” Izuku said softly. But his mind was consumed with Shigaraki’s message. Shigaraki Tomura’s sensei knew about dying-will flames. Then that meant this person might know what had happened in the past.

He needed to let Reborn and Tsuna know about this. 

* * *

“Hmm...so this villain knows about dying-will flames. Alright, I’ll make sure everyone will be on standby from now on.” Tsuna said after gathering his thoughts, “From what this Shigaraki said, you’ll be encountering this _Sensei_ soon.”

“Sounds like you won’t be having a break anytime soon, Izuku.” Reborn tapped on his desk, “I’ll let the Arcobaleno know too. We would love to meet this _Sensei_ too.” 

“I don’t know why, but I have a bad feeling about something.” Tsuna looked to Izuku, “But remember this, your enemies are ours too. We will always protect you, no matter where we are.” 

“I know.” Izuku truly did, as long as he had them. He knew he could take on anything that came his way. 

* * *

With those feelings, Midoriya Izuku and Class 1-A left for their training camp. All Might was told to stay away because he was identified as a target. He didn’t want to involve the class with potential villains so he chose not to attend the trip.

Midoriya Izuku couldn’t help but feel an uneasiness in his heart throughout the trip. It seemed like there was a calm when Izuku saw everyone including himself was training hard. Then there was Kota who hated heroes, and Shouto’s advice on what he should do about it. 

Everything was going well at first.

Though, when it rained it certainly poured, it all began during the test of courage. Izuku was the only one left without a partner. Meanwhile Kacchan and Todoroki were stuck waiting with Izuku as they were the 6th pair to take the test of courage.

It started with awkward silence but nothing could have prepared them for what happened next. 

“Is that smoke…?” Todoroki pointed out there was a weird fog covering the forest. 

“The fuck?” 

Then the alert from Mandalay’s telepathy quirk came. However, the three didn’t need it because there was a villain stepping out of a portal to greet them. 

What the hell was this presence? It was so overwhelming that the trio immediately retreated back.

“Kurogiri, you can go now. I’ll be fine here.” All for One’s gaze landed on Izuku, “I’ve been waiting to meet you, Midoriya Izuku. I assume you have questions for me?”

“Who are you? Why do you know about the dying-will flames?” Izuku struggled to speak when all this pressure was weighing down on him.

“Hmm...I’m known by many names. But heroes know me by the title of All for One.” 

“You are...All Might’s enemy. He’s not here.”

“I’m not here for him. I’m here to speak with you.” All for One chuckled. “Now, time is precious you see. Simply put, I’m considering what to do with your existence. But for now, let’s have a light spar. It’s been centuries since I’ve had one with a flame user.”

“Todoroki-kun, Kacchan, leave this to me. You have to go rescue Kota, he’s in danger, there’s no one with him right now.”

“What?! Are you fucking crazy?” Kacchan yelled, “You think you can take on that freak by yourself?”

“Who said I was by myself?” Izuku responded with such force that was unlike him. 

“Let’s leave it to Midoriya, we can’t waste time here.” Todoroki grabbed Bakugou and left. If anyone could handle that freak of nature, it was Midoriya and his family. They would be burdens if they had remained there.

“I’m glad you came here. It saves us the time to find you.” Izuku’s ring responded to his wishes and flames poured out of it endlessly with all the elements. 

Midoriya Izuku however wasn’t expecting so many people to respond to his call. It was an all-star cast. From the Vongola, Acrobaleno to the numerous allies. Izuku looked around him and he could see the Millifore, Varia, Simon families were all in the air with their weapons brandished out. There was no end to it, the skies were filled with flames. 

“Now, this is a sight I haven’t seen in a long time. These flames are truly beautiful, wouldn’t you agree Midoriya Izuku-kun?” All for One wasn’t fazed at all instead he smiled. “However, I did tell you already. You are the one who I want a light spar with. So I’m afraid your family must leave the stage.”

Before anyone could get a word in, All for One snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared, not even leaving any embers behind. 

“What did you just do?!” 

“You already have the answer.” All for One answered simply, “These flames are strong but they are inferior to me. Ah, don’t worry I didn’t kill them, they’ve just returned to their timeline.”

All for One had a quirk that erased dying-will flames within a range. But because it was a quirk that meant there was a way to stop it. He needed to find Eraserhead, his teacher.

“Oh, you really are interesting.” All for One chuckled, “You aren’t panicking at all even when your flames have left you. They’ve trained you well.”

To think Reborn’s hunch really was right, Izuku immediately reached inside of his backpack and threw a stun grenade to buy time. He needed to retreat out of All for One’s range. But his priority was to get to Aizawa-sensei...there was no other way to counteract that quirk for now.

* * *

“Midoriya? What happened to you?” Aizawa was having his hands full fighting Dabi. Then suddenly Midoriya barrelled out of the forest looking absolutely disheveled. Not to mention there was an angry crowd falling close behind him. 

This was honestly taking a toll on Izuku, he already wasted a lot of flames calling everyone here once. This time only the Vongola and the Acrobaleno were here but it was enough. Right now, he needed all the help he could get. He would have to apologize to All Might later.

The Vongola and the Acrobaleno had a glint of murder in their eyes. Their pride was utterly shattered by this one villain. 

Fuck that quirk. 

Midoriya explained all he knew along the way, they agreed that there was a limitation...a range and duration on how long All for One could maintain the quirk. From now on, they all switched to their long-range attacks instead.

“I need you to help me.” Midoriya quickly got to the point. 

“Help with what exactly?” Aizawa asked, a bit lost on what was happening anymore.

“The leader of the villains is here. It’s not Shigaraki Tomura, it’s someone else. He has the ability to use multiple quirks, he has one that completely renders my flames useless.”

“And All Might isn’t here right now…” Aizawa clenched his teeth. And then there was that villain he was fighting...wait what?

“You wasted your flames on a mere clone.” Mukuro tried to hide his laughter. 

“Fuck it. I’m actually pissed right now, the fuck is this shit clone?” Gokudera had his system C.A.I out already and didn’t show any mercy in taking out the Dabi clone. “We’re hunting every one of these fuckers down. Dead or alive.” 

“Alive would be nice, we kind of want to question them later you see.” Tsuna tried to calm the group down, “Wait, where are the Arcobaleno? Reborn?!” 

“Umm....I think they’ve gone to get revenge on that mask guy.” Yamamoto pointed to the flames that soared above them.

“I think they kidnapped your homeroom teacher too, Izuku.” Mukuro kindly informed him.

Aizawa Shouta certainly was popular for all the wrong reasons.

“Ryohei, Lambo” I’ll leave you to protect the students here in case another villain comes by.” Tsuna then looked at Gokudera, Yamamoto and Mukuro, “You three are going to make sure Izuku’s homeroom teacher stays alive.”

Hibari was already long gone, probably thirsty for revenge too. 

“Now then, Izuku what do you want to do now? Because I’ll be coming along with you.” Tsuna asked.

“The villains’ purpose, it can’t be me because All for One had let me escape…Who or what was their target if it wasn’t All Might?” Izuku was trying to think amidst all the chaos.

But really, how could he when the ground was leveling, and war cries were being heard everywhere around them. 

“Ah, the mountain’s peak is falling onto the forest.” Tsuna reported as if this was an everyday occurrence. “Everyone sure does adapt fast. I guess they found the limits of All for One’s quirk.”

“And it seems that trees and boulders are the new bullets now.” Izuku knew that it wasn’t the time to become a commentator right now but still. “I just hope...they are treating Aizawa-sensei well.”

“Izuku, let’s just hope he doesn’t die from overusing his quirk.” 

This really wasn’t the training camp Izuku was expecting. Namimori looked like a great place to go back home to right about now.

“You know what. I’m just going to check up on Kacchan and Todoroki-kun.” 

Midoriya Izuku and Sawada Tsunayoshi calmly gazed at the forest that was probably going to be wiped out at this rate. 

This certainly was one hell of a vacation wasn’t it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> izuku's now homeless in namimori, thanks to varia hah
> 
> holy, rip aizawa i hope you survive the khr cast.  
> he's probably being tossed around like a hot potato and forced to keep his eyes open so they can fight all for one.  
> seriously im so sorry  
> and yes mountains are being thrown around probably  
> i hope class 1-A survives cause most of 'em are in the forest too technically  
> this is a vacation, vongola, mafia style - reborn


End file.
